Might Morphin Pilgrim Rangers
by toonwriter
Summary: A Mysterious Robot Dragon over the skies of Toronto! Stealing the coins of the city! Scott freaking out! Okay, that last one isn't uncommon... ...But when Ramona reveals to Scott an other worldly power, he and some others will become earth's heroes!
1. Episode 1

A/N: This idea has been bugging me for a minute. I just finished the series, and I felt really sad that I finished. And this is what came into my head as soon as I finished. So here we are!

Keep in mind, many things will seem weird, due to actual PR canon. I'll explain all. Don't worry.

I own nothing with both of these series. Scott Pilgrim is owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press. Power Rangers is Saban.

* * *

Life.

It sucks for some.

It rules for most.

You just gotta find out which side of life you wanna be on…

…OK, that was pretty corny and had nothing to do with the plot. But this next part has everything to do with the plot!

Toronto, Canada-for the most part-was doing pretty well in terms of happiness. It had been a year since the fight at that new-ishly old Chaos Club, and everyone seemed to either forget about it or not even give one crap about it when it even happened. The birds sang sweetly, the bands sang crappy; all in all, it was a pretty normal day in Toronto. Nothing could ruin the happiness in the city.

However, a giant dragon flying through the sky would totally ruin everything for the city. A green, slim, metallic dragon slithered across the skies of Toronto, darkening the skies and creating a foreboding scene for the citizens. Everyone looked up in shock and horror, wondering what the hell that was flying throughout the city. However, the dragon did little to no damage to the city. (One lady would complain of getting a heart attack due to the fact she couldn't see her pills because her lights were off; the lights were off because she couldn't pay her bills. She didn't pay her bills because the dog hid her phone. The dog thought the phone was a bone because the robot dragon made it too dark for the nearly blind dog to see.)

The dragon made an abrupt halt, hovering over the city in an almost eerie way. The citizens looked up in anticipation of its next action. A giant hole opened up in the belly of the dragon, and it turned into a magnet vacuum, sucking up every metallic item in the city…including money. Purses, registers, stolen purses and registers-they were all sucked into the dragon's belly, much to the people's chagrin. After finishing, the metal beast made its way to the outside of the city.

The dragon would make its way to the outskirts of the city, landing in an isolated part of the woods. The mouth opened, and out came a woman in a long, brown robe with a white head-dress shaped like horns. She was followed by a man who looked like…I kid you not…brain-ish like matter surrounded by a silver exoskeleton. A humanoid bat in golden armor and a skeleton man would walk out afterwards with a bespectacled monster and a baboon like monster tugging a large crate of money.

"Hey, Rita, What do you want us to do with all of this money?" said the baboon in a high-pitched voice.

"Baboon! I already TOLD you what to do with that stuff! Get your butt out of your ears!" The woman's shrill voice said. "I need you to use this to separate certain coins!" The demonic type woman, named Rita Repulsa. The brain matter man, named Lord Zedd, put his arm around Rita's shoulders and looked at her with through his black visor.

"My love, finally your IDIOT brother has come up with a great idea!" he said in a loud, scratchy, and demanding voice. The skeleton man, Rito (Rita's brother), looked at Zedd and gave him a "what the hell?" look.

"Hey! Don't go around bashing me! Be happy I was here!" he screamed at his sister's husband.

"Rito, quit it! You might as well just let Lord Zedd get his way. He never yields an argument to anyone." Said the golden-armored bat, Goldar.

The baboon finished his task and brought to Zedd seven carts of coins, each one labeled with a different name. Zedd and Rita patted the baboon on the back as the bespectacled monster poured a tonic over each of the barrels. Zedd chuckled heartily and raised his "Z" Staff in unison with Rita's Half-Crescent Staff.

"Time to bring new breath…into old life!" Zedd chanted. He listed off several names…

"Patel!

Lee!

Ingram!

Richter!

Katanyagis!

Graves!

ARISE!" The evil couple said in unison as lightning from their staffs blasted out and crashed into the barrels. Smoke and lightning rose from the site as Rita and Zedd looked on in excitement. The lightning died, and through the smoke, seven human figures can be seen. Glowing eyes shone from the middle figure as he chuckled lightly.

"I'm back."

*Toronto*

Chaos reigned as numerous people ran around in circles, panicking over the recent theft of the entire city's coin money. Stores were looted, cars stolen, and prostitutes had two for one deals. However, there was one person who saw no need in the rioting. Actually two people saw no reason. Actually…never mind. That one person was actually panicking more than the others.

"WHAT WAAAAS THAAAAT?" screamed a boy-like twenty-four year old with brown hair and a silly looking parka he had since he was twelve. His pupils were dilated and his teeth chattering, he ran circles around his girlfriend, a blue haired young woman with a green hoodie and purple stockings. She managed to put up with his annoyingness for the entire walk to "the happy avocado", her boyfriend's workplace. However, this was just getting on last nerve. She was saving that for a more important matter.

"SCOTT! SHUT. THE HELL. UP." She said, grabbing his collar and tossing him into a nearby door. The hole Scott made in the door made a perfect escape hole for the looters stealing two televisions from the store. The manic Scott crawled through the hole, holding his head in severe pain.

Scott Pilgrim  
EXP-After a year of laying around…0  
Specialty-Lying around; Defeating evil ex-boyfriends

"What was that for?" Scott whined.

"You pissed me off. What did I tell you about pissing me off?" questioned Ramona, for what might've been the hundredth time.

Ramona Flowers  
EXP-100  
Specialty-Dealing with Scott; Dating evil men

"Come on! A gigantic robo-dragon flew over our skies and stole our coins! Does that NOT at the least intrigue you?" he flailed his arms wildly as he explained this. Ramona rolled her eyes, remaining apathetic to the whole thing.

"You Canadians. One small event happens and you all go nuts." Ramona crossed her arms while Scott continued to look into the sky, expecting another dragon to come down and burn them all alive.

They, at last, made it to the restaurant, where their friends (or, to Ramona, "Scotts's friends) were waiting for them.

Wallace Wells  
EXP-55  
Specialties-Looking after Scott; Mentoring Scott; Making Scott his bitch

Kim Pines  
EXP-43  
Specialties-Being apathetic; Not giving one eff

Stephen Stills  
EXP-44  
Specialties-Making music (kinda); Surprising the world with coming out

Julie Powers  
EXP-35  
Specialties-Being a total bitch; holding one million themed parties a month; Did we mention she's a bitch

Young Neil  
EXP-24  
Specialties-Just being there…

Stacy Pilgrim  
EXP-30  
Specialties-Being Scott's sister; having to put up with all the madness around her

Knives Chau  
EXP-32  
Specialties-College; Getting cheated on by Scott; Having beady eyes

Joseph  
EXP-20  
Specialties-Having a beard; Being Stephen's boyfriend

"Now that we're done with that crap-load of a bio list…" Ramona said, "Hey look Scott, your friends are here to keep you company." Scott turned around and glared at Ramona, then turned back around to talk to his friends.

"Hey guys!" Scott waved at his friends, who waved back and went back to talking.

"Hey Scott!" said the only one who received him, Knives Chau. She had come back from college for Spring Break. Bad time to come back…

"Hey Knives! How's college treating you?" Scott asked.

"Pretty well! I did well in my first semester! And I managed to catch a few cute boys down their hehe…" This made Scott do a double take as he stared at Knives intensely. This made Knives very nervous as Scott thought to himself, "Are they cuter than me?"

"Hey, stop scaring the girl. She just got cuter and made a few new boyfriends…" said Wallace, the black haired playboy commented as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"Well, I never said I got a boyfriend…" Knives restated, "I just said that they liked me. I still want to be single for a while. It's pretty liberating!" She said, gulping down a bottle of soda. She slammed the bottle down and belted out a burp with enough decibels to shatter glass…which it did.

"GAH! MY GLASS!" Stephen said as his glass of beer shattered and spilt all over Joseph, who just kept a monotone look on his face as he said to Stephen, "I'm serious…you need to find better friends…"

"I know I do…" Julie said as she sipped some coffee. The rest of the crew stared at her confused.

"Why ARE you still here?" Kim asked.

"Because I can. Got a problem with it?" Julie snidely remarked as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Did you guys see that HUUUGE-ass dragon fly through the sky and steal coins?" Scott blurted out to his friends, who looked at him and shrugged it off.

"What? Come on! You guys didn't see it?" Scott asked.

"We did, guy…we just didn't react as wildly as the rest of the city did…or how you did…" Wallace commented as Scott's eyes widened in disbelief.

"SERIOUSLY? HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURPRISED AND STARTLED BY THAT?"" Scott screamed before Kim slapped him upside the head.

"Scott. Do you not remember you just fought seven evil ex-boyfriends of Ramona just last year. Each one of them had some weird ability, like Demon girls, Vegan Telepathy, and just being purely ass-holish." Wallace said.

"Yeah, nothing really surprises us anymore. After last year's 'happenings', we just got accustomed to it." Kim said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But come oooon! A FRICKIN' DRAGON!" Scott tried selling to his friends the idea of this being the coming of some terrible evil, but no one would buy it. Ramona was even highly-yes, we're using this word again-apathetic to the whole thing.

"Baby…this whole thing was just some random thing. It was probably just some Chinese terrorists in a giant Peng Dragon stealing Canadian money for bullets." Flowers hypothesized. Scott just facepalmed…

"But is that reeeally normal?" Scott moaned. The rest of the crew was growing tired of Scott's incessant rambling.

"Scott. Shut-up. You are getting worked up for no reason." Stephen sighed. "For all we know, Ramona had an EIGHTH evil ex…" Everyone stared back at her for confirmation. Ramona rubbed the back of her head and finally said…

"Well there was this one guy…"

"AAAAAAW NO!" Scott banged his head against the table in anger. "Why do you marry evil people?"

"…But he wasn't BAD! A bit crazy…but NOT bad." Ramona said, and every breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you…" Scott wiped his forehead as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "At least I can go on with my-"

***CRASH!***

A tree crashed through the window, startling everyone in the restaurant.

"The hell?" Stephen stood up and observed the damage to his place. "AAAAH! THE HELL? Those damn looters!"

"Calm yourself." Joseph said quietly.

"What the hell?" Ramona wondered. "Who could throw a tree into a win-"

Suddenly, a man jumped onto the tree trunk, facing towards the Pilgrim team.

"Please don't call us that." Kim commented.

"Hey! Pilgrim! Ramona! Revenge bitch!" said a tall, built man in a jacket. He had brown hair and stubble on his face. Ramona and Scott's faces went pale for a second as they looked into the eyes of…

"Lucas Lee?" Ramona muttered. She was in complete shock at the fact that he was walking, talking, and throwing trees into restaurants.

Lucas Lee  
EXP-57  
Specialties-Making crappy action movies; being frickin' strong

"Lee…I…thought I killed you!" Scott said as he stood up.

"Okay, one: you didn't kill me. I was merely tricked into killing myself. And "C": I came back from the dead."

"How?" Scott asked.

"None of your business. The only thing YOU need to worry about is what plot of land do you want to be buried in when I KILL YOU!" Lucas yelled as he jumped up and dashed towards Scott. Scott jumped up, dodging Lee's cocked fist. (Hehe…"cocked"…) Scott ran at Lucas, who had his back towards him. But he turned around and socked Pilgrim right in the jaw, sending him flying backwards out of the shop. Pilgrim held his head as he tried to regain composure. He looked up to see two of one person.

"Oh man…Lucas got me good…" Scott shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, he still saw two people. Both of them yanked Scott up by his collar and gave him a "Simultaneous Punch" to his gut. Scott spit up a wad of saliva after the shot, followed by a Double Kick from the two. Revealing themselves as Ken and Kyle Katanyanagi, they picked Scott up by his head and threw him into a building.

"Scott Pilgrim." Kyle started.

"Happy to see us?" Ken continued.

Kyle & Ken Katanyanagi  
EXP-120 (Combined)  
Specialties-Being Japanese; Being Twins; Using Robots

"Ugh…no…" he replied, holding his ribs. Before he could even get up, Scott was punted in his gut into a tree in the park. He looked up to see a pudgy girl in a black hoody and a samurai sword.

"Huh…Roxie?"

Roxanne "Roxie" Richter  
EXP-67  
Specialties-Ninja; swordswoman; rollerblading; being the only female in Ramona's Evil Ex-Boyfriend League

"So glad you recognized me, Pilgrim!" Roxie yelled as she kicked Scott into another tree. She skated towards her, sword ready to slice him in half. Scott moved to the left, and Roxie sliced a tree in half. A million thoughts raced through Scott's mind as he made a tactical retreat. But we know he was running away.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, YOU PUSSY!" Roxie screamed as she chased after Pilgrim.

"I'M NOT RUNNING! I'M JUST MAKING A TACTICAL RETREAT!" Scott screamed as he ran past his friends.

"He is totally running away." Kim commented as she grinned slyly.

Scott looked back to see if he had lost Roxie. She was nowhere to be found, so he looked forward and-

***SMACK!***

Scott ran right smack into Matthew Patel. The chicken looked up to see the Indian man grinning evilly as his evil harpy harem attacked Scott.

Matthew Patel  
EXP-49  
Specialties-Being the first evil ex to face Scott; has a Rocker Harpy Harem; Not much else…he sucked…

"So nice to see you, Scott!" Patel said. "Hope you don't mind! Me and my girls just wanted to see if you remembered us!"

"I don't knooooow!" Scott replied as he was being pulled apart by the harem, "Issue #1 was a looong time agoooooo!" The girls threw Scott in the air and scratched him up as he was falling back down. Scott hit the ground hard and tried to help himself up. But, just his luck, a random force threw Scott across the street and into the window of the restaurant he was originally in. The crew looked down on him as Todd Ingram floated in, surrounded by a surge of Vegan energy.

Todd Ingram  
EXP-75  
Specialties-Being a Vegan; Having Vegan Powers;…Vegan

"Great…Ingram…you're back…" Scott tried to muster up the power to say some witty banter, but Todd picked him up with his vegan powers and slammed him into the back of the store. Scott crawled through the hole he made and used the counter to pick himself up. He looked at his friends and frowned.

"So great to have your help!" he cried.

"Well you have experience in this. We didn't want to screw this up." Stephen said.

The six exes walked through the wall and stared Scott down. He got up and began regaining his composure. Ramona got into a fighting stance and looked at the team.

"How did you guys come back? Scott took everyone one of you out!" Ramona asked.

"One minute we dead" Kyle said.

"The next, we're standing in front of some evil conjurors…" Ken said.

"Not like we care. But what that guy DID tell us was to have a bit of fun before he would ask something of us." Matthew said.

"And the first thing we wanted to do was to kick Scott Pilgrim's ass." Lucas said as he pointed at Scott. Ramona stood in front of him and conjured up a Sub-Space Hammer.

Ramona equipped Sub-Space Hammer  
+5 Strength  
+8 Guts

"Over my dead body." She resolved.

"We can arrange that, y'know…"

A mysterious voice came from behind the six exes' line. They made room for the last man to come through. The glasses wearing, black haired, douchebag himself…

Gideon Gordon Graves  
EXP-150  
Specialty-Being an ass-hole; Killing Scott; forming leagues of evil exes

"Crap." Scott muttered as Gideon walked over to Ramona and him.

"Scott! Long time no see!" Gideon said. "And Ramona! The past year has been kind to you!" He continued to slowly walk over as Ramona kept her hammer ready. "And your friends…they seem well. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Trying to suppress the memories of you seven creeps!" Ramona snapped back as Gideon chuckled.

"You seem snappy today. Is it the weather?" Gideon continued to tease as the couple looked on in anger.

"You know I've been thinking for the past fifteen minutes since I was brought back. Like, 'what should I do to get rid of Scott Pilgrim?' 'What will Ramona and Scott think' and 'How should I kill them?'. You should be the first to know; I know how I will kill you." Gideon materialized a gun with Triple Gs on both sides.

Gideon equipped Triple G Pistol  
+6 Range  
+7 Power  
+10 Douche-Baggery

"Time to aim." Gideon aimed his pistol at Ramona's head. "Aaaaand fire."

Gideon fired a single bullet at Ramona's head…but it was blocked by a quick-reflexed Scott with The Power of Love.

Scott Equipped The Power of Love!  
…You saw the comic.

"Our turn." Scott jumped into the air with Ramona, and the blue haired bombshell knocked the gun out of Gideon's hands. Scott jumped off of her shoulders and readied his sword. He sliced once…sliced twice…sliced three times…and did one final slice! Gideon was struck twice in the chest, and the other exes were struck as well. Gideon looked up at Scott, who kicked Gideon into the other exes, which caused them all to fall down and explode!

"What the hell was that?" Julie said.

"They…exploded…" Knives was speechless at this sight, such as the rest of the crew. Even Scott and Ramona's eyes were wide and their mouths agape.

"…The hell?" Ramona commented.

"You know what? I don't care. I reeeally don't care." Scott said as he threw his hands up. They're dead once again, and we can enjoy life! Maybe that dragon was a sign of them coming back to life!"

"Hmm…I bet that was it." Ramona agreed. "Welp, that's over!" Ramona put her hammer up and Scott put his sword away as they tried to enjoy the rest of their day.

Outside Toronto, Rita and Zedd observed the exes down and out, and groaned in disappointment.

"AAAH!" Rita screamed. "They died already! We let them go off for one second, and then they DIE! That 'Scott Pilgrim' brat!"

"It's OK, Rita!" The glasses monster said. "I conjured up an army of Putties and Z Putties to fight that Scott Pilgrim fellow! They'll kill Pilgrim and his little girlfriend!"

"Good!" Zedd replied. "And while we're at it…Rita, why don't we empower those exes?"

"Ooooh yes, Zeddy! I know! Let's revive them! Buuut…let's 'empower' that Lucas Lee one by miles…for old times' sake?" Rita said as she raised her staff. Zedd raised his staff and shot lightning into Toronto.

Inside the restaurant, the Team Pilgrim…

"That's NOT our name!" Kim said once more.

…tried to salvage what's left of their hangout.

"So I was thinking I could get a TV Show. I think it'd be pretty cool." Scott said.

"Get over it, Scott." Stacy said. "You got a movie. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, but Michael Cera made me look pathetic." Scott mumbled.

"That's because you are…" Stills said, sipping a beer.

"Hey! Like YOUR actor was-"

***ZAP!***

Lightning struck the inside of the restaurant, and the light brought back the evil exes to life! Scott's jaw dropped all the way to the floor as the evil exes laughed maniacally.

"WE KILLED YOU!" Ramona yelled.

"Our benefactors brought us back." Said Kyle.

"We are invincible…indestructible…immortal…" Ken finished.

"AND NOW! PUTTIES!" Zedd screamed. He zapped the streets of Toronto and summoned an army of Z Putties to attack Toronto. Scott and Co. looked on in total shock as these "grey men" attacked Toronto.

"What the hell…" Ramona muttered. "What is going on?" Ramona yelled out. One of the Z Putties attacked her, and she managed to smack it away with her hammer. Ramona turned away, but she was caught off guard by the Putty she smacked away. It latched onto her and tried to take her down. She flipped it over her shoulders and stomped on its Z, sending it exploding into several pieces.

"Never thought I'd have to fight these things again…" she muttered to herself. She saw Scott trying to fight them off, and Knives assisted him in his endeavors. Kim grabbed a metal pipe and started beating them away, while Joseph hid behind a knife wielding Stephen.

"Save me." Joseph said, shaking in his shoes.

Wallace kicked some away and threw cheap wine into the eyes of another, making it fall to the ground and hold its eyes in burning pain.

"Yeah, that's what I usually do when I drink this stuff too, buddy…" Wallace sarcastically remarked. Julie and Stacy hid behind the counter, hiding from the fights. Ramona saw the exes wrecking ish up, and clenched her fists in anger.

"Seriously…this stuff ALWAYS follows me…no matter what." She said to herself, whacking away at the Putties' Zs on their chests. The others were vastly surprised that Ramona knew how to destroy them.

"Ramona…" Scott said, "How did you find out how to kill them?" Ramona stayed silent for a minute, pretending to ignore Scott. Scott grabbed his sword and sliced a row of them. They would continue to get up and assault Scott.

Rita and Zedd were pleased, but just one more thing must be done…

"NOW! LUCAS LEE! SHOW THEM THE TRUE POWER OF RITA AND ZEDD!" Rita screamed as she threw her bomb down to Toronto. The crew saw a bomb dropping down onto the ground and scattered to find cover. The exes scattered also, but the bomb found its target with Lucas and struck with an explosion! But the explosion made a different result…

"HAHAHA!" Lucas laughed as he grew larger and larger. The former action star towered over the entire town. The Toronto citizens, already filled with horror and fear, screamed in unison and scattered around the city as Lucas stomped around the city. "Nooow…I feel powerful!" Lucas knocked over a large building and stomped down on a parking lot. The entire city grew into full out chaos as a giant Lucas, the other exes, and the Z Putties turned Toronto into a warzone. Scott fought off a Putty, but little did he know that Lucas was right on top of him.

"Hope Ramona loves PANCAKES!" he screamed as he lowered his foot in an attempt to stomp him. Scott looked up at the last second and stood still in shock.

"Well this is perfect…" Scott mumbled.

"Why doesn't he just move?" Stephen wondered.

Ramona ran as fast as she could, her head glowing as bright as ever. She held onto Scott as the foot came crashing onto them!

***STOMP!***

Lucas grinned evilly while everyone looked on in horror. Team Pilgrim…

"SERIOUSLY? NOW?" Kim screamed in disgust.

…was shocked by what happened.

"Sc…Scott…" Knives was at a loss for words.

"Hahaha! Look at Scott and Ramona! Togther 'til death, huh?" Gideon heartily laughed. "Hey, Lee! Might wanna scrape the blood off your boots!" Lucas looked down and laughed as he scraped his shoe onto a nearby skyscraper. The giant was noticeably shocked, however, when he spied no blood on the building. He looked at the sole of his shoe to find no trace of blood, hair, nor dismembered body parts. Lucas yelled as he pulled the skyscraper off of its foundations and tossed it into another building.

"PIIIILGRIIIIIIM!" Lee screamed as Gideon took his glasses off and threw them to the ground.

"How? How could they get away?" Gideon said to himself. He then remembered Ramona…running to cover Scott…with a glowing head…

"That bitch…"

*Sub-Space*

Scott opened his eyes to find himself floating in dark space alone.

"Wha…oh great, NOW I died! And I don't know where to find another life!" Scott panicked as he floated from one side to another. Ramona floated towards him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"You idiot. You're not dead." She said bluntly.

"You said that before…and then you told me I really WAS dead!" Scott yelled as he spun around out of control. Ramona grabbed his hand and floated down the space. They reached ground after a few minutes and Ramona led him to a star door.

"Wait…I thought you would've stopped using sub-space after Gideon's death." Scott questioned.

"It's still here. I figured I might as well use it as an easy access-way. No point in foregoing convenience just because of one ass." She replied. As they made their way closer to the door, Scott remembered something that he meant to ask Ramona.

"Hey Ramona."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How did you know how to kill those weird grey men?" he asked. Ramona looked down as she made a stop at the door.

"Um…Scott…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I was going to at least tell you the more important details of my life, in an effort to end all of the secrecy?"

"This might've been after Volume #6, but yes I do."

"Well…I might've not been fully honest with you…"

Scott looked up at Ramona with a full look of shock on his face. He immediately thought the worst.

"But wha…wait a minute…don't tell me…"

"What?" Ramona looked back at him.

"YOU DO HAVE AN EIGHTH EVIL EX!" Scott pointed at Ramona, mouth agape and eyes wide. Ramona rolled her eyes and looked back at the door. Scott jumped up and down moaning at the thought of having to fight another evil ex-boyfriend.

"It's not an evil ex, don't worry. I didn't date any more 'noticeably' evil people."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief as Ramona reached for the knob. "But if it's not an ex, then what is this big detail?"

Ramona twisted the knob and opened the door, revealing a world unknown to Scott. Scott and Ramona walked through; Scott was thoroughly intrigued by this new site. A mountain-scape, stretching as far as the eye can see. At the bottom, Scott couldn't view the horizon past the mountain, but what he could view from the bottom was a giant, dingy white building at the top of a plateau. Scott marveled at the site and looked back at Ramona to get her response to all of this.

"This place…it's awesome…: Scott muttered. Ramona started digging through her new star purse while Scott ran around for a bit. But suddenly, the giddy twenty-four(?) year old stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Ramona.

"Erm…Ramona…"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"I think I've seen this place before…"

"What? Where?" Ramona looked at Scott worried.

"Um…this looks like something from a TV Show I used to watch…"

"Oh…really?"

"Um…I used to watch it on TV as a kid…" Scott spent a minute trying to figure it out. Suddenly…

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!" Scott figured. "I USED TO ALWAYS WATCH POWER RANGERS!"

"You still do…" Ramona said as she continued to dig in her purse. Scott stared back at her with wide, upset eyes and looked back up at the command center. He looked up to gaze at the building again.

"The Command Center…that's where they hung out! And Zordon! That big-ass head! And Alpha! That big-ass bitch!" Ramona pulled out an object from her purse while Scott rambled on.

"Man! Good memories! I'm a bit rusty on my MMPR history, but I believe those were Putties…Z Putties…I knew they looked familiar…but wait…Ramona, why do you have an entrance-way to The Command Center?" Scott said as he looked back at Ramona with a square-like object in her hand. "Ramona…what's that?" he asked.

Ramona looked down at it and turned away as she showed it off to Scott. It was a square, metallic object with a pink outlining around the centerpiece, which was a golden coin with the engraving of a pterodactyl on it. Scott did a double-take and backed up. He stared at the object and stared back at Ramona. He stuttered for a bit, but finally managed to muster up a few words.

"Ra-Ra-Ramona…what is that? I may be a bit rusty on my Might Morphin memories, but I remember that that's a-"

"I know." Ramona cut him off to say it herself. "Scott…this is a Morpher. That is the Command Center." She pulled out a white Bow with Pink streaks on both sides. "This is a Bow. And if you can connect the dots…

…I'm the Pink Power Ranger."

* * *

A/N: This was fun to write! I had to get this out of my head first! Part 2 will come out soon! Five Thousand Words!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Episode 2

A/N: The Conclusion to this little One-Shot (Or two shot).  
Honestly, I never did plan on doing more than this. But my brain may just produce more. Hopefully you guys stay with me on this if I continue.

Now, I don't own the following series. You guys know who owns them.

* * *

"Wha-wha-wha-whaaaa?"

Scott managed to mutter the same "wha-wha-wha" or the last two minutes on their way up the mountain. Ramona, tired of it, grabbed Scott's shoulder and threw him into a nearby cliff. The poor guy scraped his face off of the cliff and turned to Ramona.

"So you're a Power Ranger?" he asked, able to speak in coherent sentences once again.

"Yeah. Just something that happened in the past…" Ramona answered nonchalantly as she climbed up a cliff.

"No no no." Scott denied. "Skinning your knee is 'just something'. Sitting on the pointy part of a compass is 'just something'. Becoming a Power Ranger is not 'just something'!" Scott tried to persuade her that what she was saying wasn't something to take lightly. Ramona ignored it and continued climbing up the mountain.

"Ramona. You gotta tell me. How did you become a Power Ranger?" Scott tried to pry an answer from his girlfriend. Ramona, still silent, continued her ignorant-ism. Scott was becoming increasingly irritated…and so was Ramona.

"Ramona, you gotta-"

"SCOTT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" she snapped as Scott was taken aback by the comment. Ramona's head began to glow as she turned back around and climbed up the cliff.

"I'm sorry." He muttered lowly. Ramona sighed to herself as she climbed farther up. Scott climbed up a bit farther, a bit upset over the small reprimand he got. Ramona looked down at Scott and sighed as she looked back up.

"I was sixteen." Ramona started. Scott paid attention as Ramona continued her story. "I ran out of school…probably due to some stupid thing that happened…"

_Ramona walked on the pavement, kicking a rock that she had been kicking for two blocks now. She began to frown a bit, kicking the rock with intense force. The rock flew all the way across the street, falling through a sewer hole. Ramona sighed as she walked over to check out where her rock went. She could get another one, but she was curious…and bored. Ramona saw her rock, but spied something shiny down the sewer. She was extremely curious as to what it was. It was circular and glowed when the light hit it. She grabbed some gum from her pocket and chewed it a bit until it became wet and sticky._

"That's what she said…" Scott commented with a sly grin. Ramona rolled her eyes and finished her story.

_Ramona grabbed a piece of string and stuck the gum onto it. Lowering it down through the sewer, Ramona tried to maneuver the gum to get the coin. She hit her target and began pulling it up. After a slow and steady pull upwards, Ramona got the object through the sewer hole and grabbed it._

"_Hmm…nice." She said as she examined the object. It was a golden coin with a Pterodactyl engraving. She held it up to the light and observed the shine of it. Afterwards, she bit it and tried to bend it._

"_Wow…this must be one of those expensive coins from some ancient civilization…"she said to herself. Ramona put it in her pocket and walked off, hoping to keep the coin for its "interesting look"._

_Later that night, Ramona had dreams about the coin. She woke up and looked over in her drawer to look at the golden coin again. For the next few days, she would closely examine the coin, looking for some clue as to what it is. And for the next few nights, she would have dreams about the coin, mostly about the coin saying, "it chose you…". One night, she had a very revealing dream. This gave her the very important details she needed to know._

_In her dream, she saw her coin on the ground with no one in sight. She picked it up, and a rush of pink light surrounded her. The light faded out; but as it went out, she was amazed (and a bit frightened) to see a giant blue head floating right in front of her. It looked at her with a commanding stare, and she looked back at it with a puzzled look. Behind the floating head was a gold and red robot with a saucer head flailing around. Ramona, somewhat disturbed, turned around to run away, but behind her was an even more fearsome picture. A woman with a horned hat and a brain-matter like creature with a silver exoskeleton looked down on her. Behind them were a bat monster in gold armor and a myriad of monsters taunting her._

"_Ramooonaaa…Ramooonaaa…" they moaned, creeping Ramona out a bit more. She tried to run away, but a rope from the monster camp came at her and lassoed her. She tried to break free, but a gang of monsters began to surround her._

"_Ramona!" The woman said, "Hand over the coin! I promise! I will not harm you!"_

"_Please! This thing is frickin' awesome!" I wouldn't give it up!" She answered, causing the brain man to grab his bomb and throw it at the monsters, causing them all to turn huge. Ramona looked up in horror at the enlarged monsters and tried to hop away. The monsters, towering over her, raised their feet and prepared to stomp on her. She closed her eyes and waited to be stomped on…_

…

…

…

…_But it never happened._

"_What?" she looked up to see a rainbow colored blast take down each of the monsters. She looked to find the source of the blast, and saw a funny looking weapon commandeered by six costumed people._

"_Nice color scheme" she commented. The monsters all dissipated, and the woman and demon screamed in defeat._

"_YOU POWER RANGEEERS!" The woman said._

"_WE'LL GET YOU, ZORDON! AND YOUR POWER RANGER TEAM WILL FALL! MARK MY WORDS!" the brain demon said. The rope around Ramona disappeared and the six heroes helped her walk towards the floating head. She started to say thank you, but the heroes disappeared out of thin air. Ramona looked back up at the blue head and the robot and looked back at her coin._

"_A stupid coin caused all of this?" she said to herself._

"_That is not a stupid coin." The head said in a loud and commanding voice. This startled Ramona, causing her to jump and stare ahead in fear. "Do not be afraid, Ramona."_

"_How do you freaks know my name?" she screamed, backing up a bit. The head looked at her as she turned away a bit._

"_I am Zordon." The head said. "I am an all-knowing entity from a distant galaxy. The woman and monster you saw was the evil couple of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. They command a horde of monsters ready to destroy the world at any moment."_

_Ramona's eyes widened as she heard the story of Rita and Zedd._

"_I got together a group of teens with attitude…"_

"_Lame…" Ramona huffed, crossing her arms._

"…_right…to fight the forces of evil. These teens were the Power Rangers. Jason-The Red Ranger. Billy-The Blue Ranger. Zack-The Black Ranger. Trini-The Yellow Ranger. And Kimberly-The Pink Ranger. Each Ranger possessed a morpher such as this." Alpha IV the Robot brought forth a square metallic…thing…with an empty circular slot. Ramona looked at the coin in her hand and held it up to the hole._

"_That was Kimberly's coin…The Pink Ranger. She wielded the Power Bow." Zordon pointed out. Alpha brought out a white bow with pink streaks and showed it to a bewildered Ramona._

"_She also possessed her own battle robot called a Zord."_

"_You named a weapon after yourself?" Ramona remarked._

"_Yes…yes I did. Her Zord was the Pterodactyl." And as soon as he said that, a shrill "SKREEE!" could be heard from off the horizon. A robotic Pterodactyl flew across the sky with its wings bent upwards. It had a pink chest with silver zig-zags running across its chest. Ramona was in awe of the giant robot dino. She looked back at Zordon, who gave her the same gaze he had been giving him. She was thinking about what she just saw, and she wasn't sure how to respond._

"_Zordon! What do we do with the other morphers? How can we find the other coins?" Alpha said in his high pitched voice._

"_Alpha, those will be found soon. In the meantime, we have a new recruit."_

"_Wait…what?" Ramona was shocked. "Uh, I never agreed to anything…"_

"_But you must! We need new guardians of the earth! The original five and the sixth ranger have retired from fighting. We need you to fight for us. We can find five more members to join you. But until then, we require your help. Ramona Flowers, will you help us with our mission to defeat the evil of Rita and Zedd? They plan on retrieving the power coins for themselves in order to appease their own evil purposes." Zordon asked. Ramona took her time to answer the question, looking down at the morpher and back at Zordon. She looked back down at the morpher and looked up at Zordon._

"…_I'll do it."_

"_Excellent." Zordon said. He then began to glow a bright pink and looked down at Ramona. He then blasted a blue light at the girl. Ramona, engulfed in the pink light, became lost in the pink light. She woke up from her dream, looking around and worried. She moved to the side of her bed and opened her drawer in order to see her coin. The coin was there…_

…_inserted into the morpher. Next to it was a watch with a transistor in the center. She picked both up and put the watch on. She looked at the morpher intensely, trying to study it. Looking down at the drawer again, she spied a piece of paper with writing. She picked it up and read it._

"_Instructions: The watch is a communicator with which to communicate with us. To use the morpher, put it forward parallel to your chest and yell, 'It's morphing time'. Have a nice day "_

_-Alpha_

_Ramona looked up from the letter and took a look outside her window. Outside, a silhouette of a robot could be seen jumping from a tree. A large "THUD!" was heard, followed by a "I'm okay…". Ramona looked back at her objects and let out a little smile. She put the watch on and grabbed her morpher. She hopped out of bed and shrugged her shoulders._

"_This should be pretty fun…" she said to herself. "It should be more fun than fighting with Patel." She put the morpher down and flipped it up parallel to her chest._

"_IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"_

_Lightning engulfed her as her power came and empowered her…yeah, clever, huh?_

_The light faded out, and left was a girl in a pink latex suit with white diamonds on her chest and pink diamonds on her white boots. She had a skirt and white gloves. Her helmet was pink, and her visor was black. The helmet had the design of a pterodactyl on the outside of the visor. She examined herself closely and looked in her mirror._

"_Pretty bad-ass. I love this!" she said as she conjured up her bow. "I'll have to fight for this new guy. But then again…I could use this power for fun…" she thought to herself. She thought for a second…_

"_Naaw…I'll just go ahead and actually help these people…" she resolved. She jumped on her window and jumped out of it. However, she had just found out she couldn't fly…_

_***THUD!***_

"…_I'm Okay…"_

"So that's the story, huh?" Scott wondered. "The narrator told a very nice story."

"Yeah, he did most of my work." Ramona added. "But anyway, here we are."

The two climbed up the last cliff and finally stood up to gaze at the Command Center. Scott marveled at it, but Ramona grabbed him and pulled him towards the entrance. She opened the entrance and dragged a tourist-like Scott to the door. She looked at the entrance and tried to get in.

"Who is this?" A deep, powerful voice announced.

"Ramona, dumbass."

"Of course. Enter!"

The door to the building opened, and Ramona walked in. She dragged Scott through the hall and threw him through the door to the command room. He looked up to see whirring lights and beeping buttons of the Command Center, and then turned around…and went face to saucer head with a robot. Scott flew back, startled by Alpha, and hit a tube. He turned his head backwards and saw a floating head in a blue tube.

"Hello there." It said to Scott, causing the man to fly backwards once again; this time, however, Ramona was there to catch him.

"Hey, Zordon. Hope you don't mind. I brought my idiot boyfriend along for the ride." Ramona said as Scott looked around the center like a star-struck fan.

"ZORDON! ALPHA! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" he screamed. Zordon looked at Alpha and then proceeded to say what he was going to say.

"Hmm…boyfriend…you must be Scott Pilgrim. You were the one who defeated The League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends. Ramona has told me stories." Zordon said. Scott bit his lower hand, ecstatic over hearing that Zordon has heard of him.

"You…KNOW ME? GEEEEEEE!" Scott cheered. Ramona rolled her eyes as Alpha flailed his arms.

"Ayiyi!" Alpha said.

"Yeah…he might be the one…" Ramona said, walking past Scott.

"'The one' for what?" Scott said. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott, take a look at the crystal ball." Zordon said. Scott was directed to the crstyal ball by Alpha, and saw Lucas Lee crushing Toronto. The Evil Exes were busy terrorizing the city alongside the Z Putties.

"Whoa…this is crazy…" Scott said.

"Those guys, and girl, are dead…we NEED to stop them!" Ramona said. "Scott, I know you would hate this, but I need your help to fight them off again!"

"I will!" Scott said, "But they're indestructible! I don't know how they keep coming back!"

"The screen reveals the answer" Zordon said, "take another look!"

Scott and Ramona looked over to the screen to see Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd with their monster army. Ramona frowned a bit while Scott looked a bit puzzled.

"Rita and Zedd. Of course. They must've been the ones in that dragon taking the coins that they were turned into when you killed them, Scott! That dragon was their Zord, Serpentera!" Ramona said.

"Whoa…but…what do they want with me?" Scott said.

"Nothing." Zordon said. "But you are the evil exes' targets that they would like to destroy. The main mission for Rita and Zedd is to find the seven power coins that were scattered."

"What?" Scott said. "The Power coins from Power Rangers? But why are they scattered?" he asked.

"Um, Scott…" Ramona said, "I have one more thing to reveal to you…"

"Oh, crap! YOU HAVE AN EIGHTH EV-"

"HELL NO I DON'T HAVE AN EIGHTH EVIL EX! STOP ASKING!"

Scott whistled lightly…

"Well, when I left for those four months between you beating the Katanyaganis and Gideon…I didn't just leave for a wilderness sabbatical…or dicking around on the net while looking at all the episodes of The X-Files…y'see, I was doing a mission in order to recover the power coins. I morphed in order to face off against Rita and Zedd. It was in a desert…and the coins were in my possession. I had recovered them from the safe hiding place Zordon had hidden them. Y'see, the original coins were put out of commission by an evil force called The Machine Empire, but Zordon used enough magic and science to bring them back to full use. Alpha and Zordon had hidden them in a safe place in the desert, and I was tasked to bring them with me. The six coins made by the powers of light, and one coin made by the powers of darkness. We had hoped to purify that bad coin…but anyway, I was being chased into a nearby cliff…"

_Ramona ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the horde of monsters led by Goldar and Rito. She had tried fighting off the multitude of putties and various monsters, but just one of her wasn't able to take them all on. She had brought out her sub-space mallet to help her with her endeavors, but the struggle was still too much. She had decided to run away…even though she didn't know where to run away to. She was just dicking around until she could formulate a plan. However, she found herself being about to be ran off a cliff._

"_Damn." She thought to herself. "Gotta find some way to get out of this. If I don't…" she immediately thought of Scott going slowly crazy and depressed without her and Gideon overpowering him._

"_No. I can't let that happen…" she resolved. She tried thinking of something quick, but nothing came to mind. She looked down at her star bag, and thought of something drastic. She grabbed the star bag and took the Power Coin case out of it. She stopped right on the cliff and her head began glowing. The other monsters looked at her stop and stopped where they were too._

"_Aaaaah, Pink Ranger! You cannot stop us now!"Goldar gloated. "You have nowhere to run! No one to help you! Now hand over the Power Coins, including YOURS!" he drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. "Or face dire consequences for your insubordination…"_

"_I'd do as the golden bat says" Rito said, "you don't want to be sent home in a box, do you?"_

_Ramona's glow began shining so brilliantly, that it became evident that something was glowing inside of her helmet. Her eyes began to show from inside the helmet, confusing the monsters._

"_What is that glow?" Rito wondered._

"_I don't know…but I plan on ending it soon! PINK RANGER! COMPLY WITH OUR DEMANDS!"_

_Ramona just glared at her and drew her bow. Her glow was radiating outside of her helmet._

"_Fine! MONSTERS! ATTACK THE PINK RANGER!" Goldar commanded. The monsters charged towards Ramona, whose glow began to engulf the entire area. The glow blinded the monsters vision as it encompassed the entire area. The monsters moved back a bit as Ramona practically disappeared in the light. As the light died down, the horde was shocked to find that Ramona had dissapeared._

"_WHAT? WHERE DID SHE GOOO?" Goldar yelled in frustration. He threw his sword down and screamed._

"_GAAAAAH!"_

_In sub-space, Ramona floated down to the ground, and walked up to seven doors. Each one was the entrance to a place very familiar to her. She opened the case and looked at each of the coins._

"_Power down." She commanded, de-activating her powers. She took her coin out of the morpher and placed it in the case. She looked at each of the coins…_

"_White Tiger…_

…_Mastodon…_

…_Pterodactyl…_

…_Tricerotops…_

…_Sabre-Toothed Tiger…_

…_Tyrannosaurus…_

_..."_

_She took each coin out of the case and she resolved to carry out her plan._

"_Sorry, Zordon. But I have to do this. These coins need safer and more hidden places to hide…separately…"_

_Opening the each door, she threw a coin into each seven of the doors, including her own. After completing the deed, she activated the communicator and briefed Zordon of the action._

"_Ramona, do you know what your actions could've caused?" he scolded Ramona._

"_Ayiyi!" worried the robot, "Ramona, you might've endangered us all! We need those coins to power the morphers, the Zords…the Rangers can't work without them!"_

"_Well I was about to be killed! By hiding them, it gives us a chance to find them again, one by one, so the villains don't get them one by one!"_

"_But Ramona…" Alpha asked, "…why didn't you just hide them in subspace and keep them there…or go through a subspace door to the Command Center?" Alpha wondered…_

"_HEY! I WAS UNDER FRICKIN' PRESSURE! YOU TRY FORMULATING A CLEAR PLAN WHILE BEING CHASED BY MONSTERS!" she snapped back._

"_Well Ramona, now we must find those coins again. Hopefully, Rita and Zedd's forces don't retrieve the coins before us." Zordon said. Ramona grabbed her bag and saw an eighth door. Confused as to what it led to, she walked towards it and opened the door to peek through. Inside, she saw Scott getting stabbed in the chest by Gideon. Eyes widened and fury rising, she resolved to goo and help Scott with her fight._

"_Ramona. Are you there? Come in Ramona!" Alpha tried to contact Ramona._

"_Yeah, Alpha. I'm here. I need to do something real quick. I'll be back." Ramona said. She roller-bladed from the one door to the door that leads to Scott's mind._

"_Ramona!" Zordon tried to get to her, but she wouldn't listen. "Ramona? RAMONA!"_

_Ramona turned her communicator off and rolled over to the inside of Scott's mind._

"So…you put off finding the coins to help me?" Scott asked.

"Yep. Consider yourself lucky, Pilgrim." She said.

"But what about the REST of the whole YEAR you were gone?" Zordon chimed in. Ramona crossed her arms and looked back at Zordon.

"Don't get your big head in a bunch, Zordy…Imma get those coins."

Zordon sighed he looked at Scott.

"Scott. We need your help. The world needs you. Rita and Zedd brought back the exes because they believed them to be powerful people who could help them recover the Power Coins. We need you to help us recover them."

"But what help could I be? My skills are useless right now. Not even the Power of Love can get rid of them…"

Zordon looked at Scott as Alpha walked up to him Zordon said, "That's why, Scott Pilgim, we need you to be…

…The Red Ranger." Alpha handed him the Red Ranger's Morpher…and needless to say, Scott nearly fainted…

"Y-y-you want me to be the RED RAAANGEEER? THE LEADER?" Scott squealed.

"No." Ramona said. "I'M the leader. But you can be the Co-Leader…"

"Meh, I'll take it." He complied easily. "But don't I need a Power Coin?" he asked.

"Well here's the good news: we have created replica Power Coins for the original five." Alpha said. He brought out five new coins, each completely identical to the original five coins. "These coins work just like the original coins. Just put them in the morpher and they work."

Ramona and Scott picked both coins up and looked at them.

"Sweet…" Scott said.

"Pretty cool." Ramona agreed.

"But these are only a temporary solution." Zordon said. "The original power that created the original coins is lost. Even the power that created the White Tiger Coin is lost to us at the moment. In an effort to rush the reconstruction of the Command Center, we had to delay the placing of much of the power we used. This entire center is still running on temporary reserves. We may need to make a run to the outer galaxy to get the energy we so desperately need. And the original Power Coins need the energy from that source to run."

"So do any weapons and Zords come with these?" Scott asked.

"Well the original weapons are only exclusive to the original coins. But we have constructed some more weapons for you to use. You may be familiar to some." Alpha said. He brought out a sword with a red center in the handle. It was similar to Scott's PoL sword.

"Awesome…it's just like The Power of Love!" he said, swinging it around. Alpha then brought out a Pink Hammer with a star on both sides of the head. It was similar to her Sub-Space Hammer.

"Cool. Cool. This thing handles well!" she said, swinging it just like Scott.

"But wait…what about the other three? We need a way to get three more people…" Scott said. Alpha brought up a screen showing the fighting in Toronto. He zoomed the picture in to show Team Pilgrim…

*Toronto*

Kim was hiding behind the counter…

"I have a strange feeling that I need to kick some narrator ass…" she muttered.

*Command Center*

…hiding from the invasion.

"Pick from any of your friends…they may just be able to help us. They have the fighting skill." Zordon said. Scott thought long about this, and finally came up with…

"Do we have more choices?" he wondered.

"Only ones…" Ramona said, "…unfortunately…"

"Okay…", Scott said, "Wallace will be good. Stephen is cool too. Aaand…I guess Knives."

"But wait…Knives will only be here for a week." Ramona said. "We'd need a more permanent member."

"Fine" Scott said, "What about Kim?"

"Good choice…" Ramona agreed.

Zordon finalized the agreement. "OK then. Alpha, transport: Wallace Wells, Stephen Stills, and Kim Pines."

"Yes, Zordon!" Alpha pressed a few buttons and…

*Toronto*

"Hey Kim…" Stephen said, "…you feel that?"

"I feel a bit tingly…" Kim said.

"Feels weirder than that night I had with Mobile in Montreal hehehe…" Wallace chuckled.

Suddenly, flashes of light surrounded the trio before it totally engulfed them and sent them upward into the sky. The rest of them looked at their friends flying into the sky and looked at each other in confusion.

"What in the hell just happened?" Julie said, amazed about what just happened.

"Uuuuuh…" Knives was at a loss for words.

"Where did they go?" Young Neil wondered.

"That's it. Screw you people." Joseph muttered as he walked away.

*Command Center*

The lights brought the trio to the Command Center, and they were…confused…

"What the hell is this place?" Kim asked, a bit peeved.

"Welcome to The Command Center!" Scott announced, which earned him a collar snatching from Stephen.

"Where the hell are we, Scott?" he got into Scott's face with a clenched fist.

"The Command Center! Power Ranger's Headquarters…" he tried to explain to a volatile Stephen.

"What the hell is that? That stupid show?" Stephen said.

"Explain yourselves, Flowers and Pilgrim!" Kim said.

"What the hell is that giant head doing? It's creeping me out…" Wallace said.

*One Half-Chapter of Explanations Later*

"Hmm…you want us…to help…this big head…by being a colorful freak in a suit?" Stephen said.

"Hmph, sure…why not. I got nothing else to do." Kim complied.

"I'll do it. Scott needs a lot of help anyway. Might as well stick with him." Wallace said.

"Hm? Ugh…fine. I'll join this thing. I'll probably enjoy this in the long run…when I die…" Stephen said.

"Okay then!" Scott proclaimed, "Team Pilgrim is ready!"

"You're just as bad as the narrator…" Kim said.

"Kim…you have been chosen as the Yellow Ranger. You get the Sabre-Toothed Tiger Coin."

"Whoopie…" Kim said, OBVIOUSLY enthusiastic.

"And your weapon for now…the Twin knives." Alpha said as he presented Kim with two small knives with yellow handles and white tassels on the end.

"Knives…yeah, this would've been better for Scott. He loves to hold knives." She said with a grin as she looked back at Scott.

"Shut the hell up…" Scott retorted as he glared at her with his signature giant eyes.

"Stephen, you are the Black Ranger. Your coin is the Mastodon. And your temporary weapons are the Spiked Knuckles." Alpha handed Stephen a pair of shiny, black brass knuckles with spikes. Stephen tried them on, and began shadow boxing with them.

"Nice…I love how light they are…" he said before punching a giant hole in one of the machines. "And effective…" he grinned.

"Hey!" screamed Alpha, "Watch where you punch!" he warned, checking on the broken equipment. He sighed and walked up to Wallace.

"Wallace, you are the Blue Ranger…"

"…Okay, let me just get this out the way; it's cuz I'm gay isn't it?" Wallace put bluntly. Alpha and Zordon, speechless, just shook their heads and continued the intro.

"…Okaaay…anyway, you possess the Triceratops coin. Your weapon is Bo Staff."

Wallace received the staff and began swinging it around.

"Cool, I guess. Wait 'til Other Scott hears about this…" he said, testing the Staff out. However, his fun was cut short when the alarm went off, showing Lucas Lee picking up Knives, Young Neil, Julie, and Stacy.

"**Hey! Pilgrim! COME OUT NOOOW!" Lee bellowed, holding the four people in his hand.**

"**Scooott! SCOOOTT!" Knives yelled.**

"**This is SO typical of you Pilgrim! ALWAYS CHICKENING OUT! YOU BITCH! I OUGHTA-"**

"**Seriously? CAN I GO NOW?" Young Neil screamed.**

"**Scott! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! THIS IS RAMONA'S FAULT, ISN'T IT?" Stacy demanded as she flailed around wildly. Lee stomped around, and spied a tiny Joseph running away. Lee moved towards him and picked him up off of the ground.**

"**That's it…I'm forcing him to get new friends." Joseph said to himself.**

The group of five looked at the sight, not exactly angry…a bit indifferent…well, except for Scott, who was a bit hysteric.

"Whaaaaaaa? My sister! Knives! The other ones! That bastard!" Scott got out his morpher, ready for a fight.

"Rangers, there is no more time for explanations! It is IMPERATIVE that you go now and stop the terror!" Zordon commanded. "Scott, as the Co-Leader, and the Red Ranger, you lead the way for morphing."

"Hey! I was a Ranger for the longest! Shouldn't I be the leader?" Ramona protested.

"Yes, but by tradition, the Red Ranger is the leader. Ramona, you can be the advisor to Scott, but he is to be the leader of the team." Zordon said.

"Hmph…fine…congratulations, Scott." Ramona said, a bit upset.

"Thanks Ramona." Scott said.

"Alright Rangers, now go! Save your city from the wrath of Rita, Zedd, and the Seven Evil Exes!" Zordon commanded.

"Alright." Scott said, nodding his head. "Alright guys; you read?" he asked. His team nodded their heads as each of them put their Power Coins in their morphers.

"Okay then." Scott got his morpher, placed the coin in the hole, and looked at it.

"Here we go." He put it behind his back, then flipped it around and put it in front of him parallel to his chest. And as the rest did the same, Scott proclaimed…wait for it…waaait for iiit…

…

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Lightning crashed onto the MMPR:SP Logo, and each of the Rangers held their Morphers in front of them. They then each said their own powers successively.

Stephen: MASTODON!

Ramona: PTERODACTYL!

Wallace: TRICERATOPS!

Kim: SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER!

Scott: TYRANNOSAURUS!

As soon as Scott said his, cybernetic green lines surrounded him, as it did the rest (off-screen…), and gave him his red suit.

Each Ranger flipped into Toronto, in full-suit, and gave an extremely cheesy pose for everyone to see.

"Whoa…what was THAT?" Kim said, trying to figure out why they did that pose.

"I…don't know…" Stephen said.

"You get used to it…" Ramona shrugged. Each Ranger got out a red mini-sword and ran up to a gang of Z Putties surrounding a family. Each Ranger ran up to a Putty and kicked them away.

"Remember! Kick hit them in the 'Z'!" Ramona said as she spin-kicked a Putty in the Z, knocking it into pieces.

"Sweeeeet…" Kim said, slyly grinning under her helmet. She gave two Putties a kick to their "Zs", knocking them down. Stephen ran full-speed towards one and gave it a head-butt to its Z. He ducked a punch from one and gave it a punch to its Z. Scott and Ramona, working in a tandem, gave several punches to several Zs. Ramona then used Scott as a battering ram, ramming him into a long line of Putties. Wallace used his sword and stabbed several Putties in their Zs. He jumped up to dodge a punch from one, and dropkicked it in its Z.

"These things are pretty weak when you look at it." Wallace commented.

"Yeah, but they're still annoying…" Kim said as she kicked one off of her and elbowed two in their Zs.

"This is the part where we get out our weapons!" Ramona declared, pulling out her Sub-Space Hammer and began bashing several Putties. Kim pulled out her Twin Knives and slashed several Zs. She jumped on the shoulders of one and slashed the Zs of two more. Wallace assisted her with a sneaky Putty who tried to come up from behind her. He pulled out his Bo Staff and slapped it in its face. He extended the staff and struck two more Zs. He smacked two more away and poked one in its eye. He kicked one in the face and kicked another into Wallace, who punched it away with The Spiked Knuckles. He hit one in its Z and punched another in the chest. He saw two from far away and shot the retractable spikes into their chests. He pulled himself up to the Putties and kicked them in their chests, taking them out. Scott pulled out his Red Sword and slashed one in the chest. He slashed several more and took them out. Scott ran up a wall and jumped off, cutting several in the chest and hit one in the Z with the handle of his sword.

The exes looked over to see the multi-colored heroes in action.

"Who are they?" Roxie asked.

"I don't know…they don't seem familiar…" Todd said.

"They're Power Rangers…" Gideon said. This gained him several weird stares from his own League-mates. "What? I watched the show as a kid. But that's not the point. If you excuse me, I'll be paying a visit with our 'new friends'. Gideon jumped up and out of vision, and the other exes just watched the fight. The Rangers finished their Putty Fight, but Lucas still had their friends held hostage.

"Looks like we need some bigger guns…" Kim commented, seeing the size of Lucas.

"Right!" Scott put his sword down and raised his hand to the sky. "WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!

Scott…just…stood there…for five minutes…looking stupid.

"Scott…we need the original coins to activate The Dino Zords." Ramona said, face-palming.

"Okay…" Wallace said, shaking his head, "what's Plan B?"

"We gotta rescue our friends and blast him down!" Ramona said. Scott agreed and jumped up on top of a building. Once at the top, he spied Lee stomping around the tower. He backed up a bit, and used every bit of leg strength he had and jumped towards the hands of Lucas Lee. Scott landed on the hand of Lee and greeted the hostages.

"Hey! How are you guys?" he asked.

"Um, what do you think, dumbass?" Julie retorted.

"Still a bitch…" Scott whispered.

"What?" she said crossing her arms.

"Nothing!" The Red Ranger said. He used his sword and pried the hands of Lee open. However, it didn't go unnoticed.

"OOOOW!" the prying cut Lucas's hand, sending him into pain. He stepped back a bit as Scott and the other Rangers grabbed the five hostages and jumped back down to safety. The five people looked at the five with confusion.

"Um, who are you guys?" Stacy asked.

"We are The Power Rangers!" Wallace exclaimed. This raised Stacy's suspicion a bit.

"Hmm…oh really? Like the TV Show that my brother watches." she asked.

"USED TO!" The Red Ranger argued, but he caught himself…at the wrong time…"I mean…we are Power Rangers!"

"Yeah, so get used to it." The Black Ranger said.

"You sound REALLY familiar…" Julie said.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Joseph asked.

"No one. NOW STOP ASKING! We saved you. Now excuse us…" The Yellow Ranger rudely said. The Five Rangers jumped to the top of the building again, leaving five very confused people.

"Who were they…" Young Neil wondered.

"I don't know…but they sound really familiar…" Knives said.

The Five Rangers, at the top of the building, pulled out their special weapons and faced towards Lucas, who gave them his full attention.

"Who the hell are you freaks? Grr…all I know is…I am going to SQUISH YOU!" he yelled as he clenched his fist and sent it barreling towards the Rangers.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

"Easy." Ramona answered. The Rangers jumped out of the way of the fist, and Ramona smashed the fingers of Lucas with her hammer! The blow sent Lucas reeling backwards, and Ramona then suggested…

"We gotta combine the weapons!"

"How?" Stephen asked.

"Follow my lead!" Ramona said.

She placed her Hammer at on top of Wallace's Bo Staff and Kim placed her Knives on two sides of the Staff, parallel to each other. Stephen placed his Spiked Knuckles on top of the Hammer, with the spikes facing forward. Scott, finally, places his sword on top of the Hammer, in the middle of the Spiked Knuckles. Ramona bends the end of the Bo Staff down, creating a handle for The Rangers to hold.

"Whoa…what is the clusterfuck contraption…" asked a VERY confused Kim.

"Hey, it gets the job done…" Ramona said. "Now aim it at Lucas's head!" she commanded, and the Rangers aimed it at Lucas.

"HA! What is THAT going to do?" he taunted. He laughed loudly, leaving him an open target.

"Alright! POWER CANNON!" Scott yelled out. "Ready!"

Lucas looked at them…

"Aim!"

Lucas paid a bit more attention…

"Aaaand…"

"What the…" Lucas was confused as to why they kept up their charade.

"FIRE!"

The Power Cannon blasted out a rainbow blast that struck Lucas point blank in the face! Lucas fell backwards and down onto a building before exploding! The coins of Lucas scattered around the city, and the exes looked at the scene shocked.

"Wha…what the hell…" Ingram stuttered. "That isn't right…what is this…"

"They toppled him…" Kyle started.

"…Like a tree…" Ken ended.

"We have to pick up his coins! Quick!" Patel rushed his team-mates as The Katanyagani's used a vacuum robot to suck up the coins of Lee and rushed him out of the city.

_**Power Rangers Gained 300 EXP! Raised to Level 10!**_

"You…you…POWER RANGERS!" Roxie screamed as the Rangers stood on top of the building triumphantly. However, they weren't sure on how long they should stand there.

"Erm…so…do we go now?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, my legs are getting tired…" Kim moaned.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Ramona said. The Rangers punched in the coordinates on their communicators and teleported over to The Command Center. The rest of the city stood in amazement over the new heroes.

"They have some very fruity costumes…" Julie said.

"Yeah…Wallace would like them." Stacy added. Knives just looked towards the sky, gazing upward in amazement over the new heroes.

*Command Center*

"Rangers, I am proud of you. Even without Zords, you were able to defeat the giant Lucas Lee, reducing him to coins." Zordon said, congratulating his team.

"Yeah, but they still have his coins. They can revive him." Stephen pointed out.

"Well next time, I suggest using this to melt the coins." Alpha handed them each a small flamethrower. "When you defeat one of the exes, melt the coins and bring the metal to us. We will dispose of them."

"A bit dark…" Wallace said.

"Love it." Kim said, smirking devilishly.

"Well, I can honestly say this was an awesome experience!" Scott said, wielding his sword. "I think we can go through with this!"

"Yeah…this wasn't that bad…" Wallace admitted, "But Zordy, you GOTTA let me redecorate man. It looks sooo…1993…" Zordon laughed a bit at the comment.

"I will keep that in mind, Wallace. Until then, go back home Rangers! Tell your friends you are okay."

"Right! See ya later, Zordon!" Scott exclaimed. Ramona shook her head and slapped Scott in the back of his head…for no reason. Kim did the thing…for the same reason…

"And Rangers! Before you leave…" Alpha ran up to them. "…your next fights may not be so easy. Giant Battles may be…tougher. I hope to have some better weapons for you next time…more preferably…Zords." This news…made Scott leap for joy.

"YES! I GET A GIANT T-REX!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Um…Scott, you know that-" before Alpha could finish, Scott teleported out of the Command Center. The rest of the team just sort of laughed at it.

"I'll break the news to him later, Alph…" promised Ramona as she punched in coordinates.

"Thank you, Ramona." Alpha said. The rest of the Rangers teleported out, and Alpha faced towards Zordon.

"Zordon…don't you think it's wrong to not tell them about the side-effects of the temporary coins?" Alpha asked.

"Alpha, if we had told them, they might not have agreed. We can't tell them that the coins are not only draining the power out of themselves, but the life out of them. I hope they find all of the coins soon. If they don't, they will die from their life force being drained."

"Well I don't fully agree with this, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Well Alpha, we just have to hope they find the coins soon."

"…Yes, Zordon."

*Outskirts of Toronto*

Rita and Zedd were extremely angry over the current events.

"GRAAAH! NO MATTER WHERE WE GO!" Zedd screamed, "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

"BUT TOMMY AND HIS BRATS RETIRED! WHO ARE THESE KIDS?" Rita yelled out.

"It's Scott Pilgrim and company…" said a voice from the woods. The surprised villains looked behind them to see Gideon arise from the woods.

"What do you want, Gideon? Your team was supposed to go on a little side trip for you all to enjoy! We sent Putties to help you complete your little field trip!" Zedd scolded as he walked up closer to Gideon. "But you lost to the Power Rangers! And now Lucas is gone!"

"Nope! He's here!" Roxie said, bringing in a box of coins. Zedd raised his staff, but hesitated bringing Lucas back to life.

"Why should I bring him back? He was defeated so easily…" Zedd pulled his staff back and pointed it towards Gideon. "I want to know first…I want full allegiance from you six. Lucas will only come back…when I permit him. When I see that you have been loyal to me."

Gideon smirked a bit and said, "Sure, Zeddy. I'll respect you." Gideon looked up to face Zedd and walked up to him. He was nose to nose with the demon.

"…But I hope you can reciprocate that loyalty…" he grinned evilly, confusing Zedd. The Katanyagani Twins, with ancient jar in tow, sucked the glasses demon and the Baboon into the case, followed by Goldar and Rito. The boys then pointed the jar to Rita, who slowly started to get sucked in.

"NOOO! NOOOOOOO! I CAN'T GO BACK IN THEEERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being sucked in. Roxie grabbed the staff from her hand and kicked her off of the staff and into the jar.

"I'll hold onto this for you, Rita." She smiled evilly and twirled the staff around. Zedd, fuming with anger, began shooting lightning from his staff in all directions, hoping to hit the exes. Gideon blasted a force of energy at Zedd, forcing him into the jar…but not before Gideon grabbed Zedd's staff. With every monster in the jar, Ken put the lid on the jar.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL URCHINS!" Rita screamed at the top of her lungs. Zedd screamed as well.

"WE WILL GET OUT! AND WE WILL DECIMATE Y-" before Zedd could finish, Gideon placed a small piece of energy in the jar, and snapped his fingers. The energy exploded inside the jar, silencing the monsters.

"Shut up, you freak." Triple G saw what was left of the villains settlement. Serpentera, monster clay, putty clay, Zedd's monster bombs, and Goldar's & Rito's swords. The Katanyanagis razed the insides of the villain's Zord and gained a few items.

"Nice. This staff is powerful enough to amplify my abilities. And with these bombs and these staffs, we can grow ourselves. And the clay…we can make monsters. But not the old monsters Rita and Zedd used to make. Better ones. Smarter ones. Monsters who actually KNOW what to do. Along with better looking monsters…" Gideon saw Roxie with Rita's staff and thought for a minute.

"But Roxie, you can't be my queen…" Gideon said.

"Pshh, like I want to be…" she retorted, "I just want to have this power."

"Hmm…who could be my queen…" Gideon thought for a minute, and he came up with the perfect person.

"…Excellent…" he said to himself. The Twins came back with a case and showed it to Gideon.

"Gideon, we have recovered something that you may like. As Super Sentai watchers, we know what this could do…" Ken said. Kyle finished by saying…

"…And the power it possesses is greater than that of those Power Rangers." That intrigued Gideon and he asked them to open the case. Inside was a shiny coin, most likely recovered by Zedd and Rita. One thing that made Gideon love the coin…was the dragon foot-print engraved onto it. Gideon smiled greatly…

"…Perfect!"

*Toronto*

"So we say nothing about this?" Kim said. The rest nodded in agreement, and the pact was made. The entire city was rebuilding their…buildings…and the talk of the town was new protection they had in the form of The Power Rangers.

"Wow…those Power Ranger guys were cool!" said one kid.

"Yeah! They kicked those bad guys' asses pretty good!" his friend responded.

"Well they can't beat The Beetleborgs" said the outcast third friend, who was therefore silenced as of that moment.

The five met up with the other five at the happy avocado…or what was left of it…

"Aaah! My shop!" Stills screamed in complete agony. "I have to use all of our earnings to rebuild this!"

"So where were you guys?" Julie asked the five heroes.

"Everyone's pay is going to have to be docked!"said a still screaming Stills.

"We were just chilling in sub-space with 'Rascotta'." Wallace calmly answered.

"Yeah, we…Rascotta?" Ramona asked.

"We need to lay a few people off!" Stephen kept going…

"It has a ring to it…" Scott said to himself.

"SCOTT! YOU'RE FIRST!" Stephen yelled out in a sober rage.

"Well I think after this whole day, all we need is a bit of rest…" Knives said, yawning a bit. "I'm going home. See you guys later!" Knives ran off, waving bye to her friends who waved back.

"Let's go Scott." Ramona said. "We need to get some rest."

"I don't wanna go yet." Scott silently whined as he went with Ramona.

"Ugh…I need a drink." Stephen walked off to the nearest bar as Wallace tagged along with Joseph.

"Ugh, he better buy me a drink." Joseph muttered.

"Ditto!" Wallace yelled, already seemingly drunk while sober…

"Well, see ya'll…" Kim walked off, followed by a disturbed Julie, leaving Young Neil with Stacy. The two stared at each other and stared each other down. Stacy grabbed her purse and walked off without a word, leaving Young Neil by himself. The Young one looked down at the ground and walked off in the direction of his new apartment.

Back at Ramona's house, Scott and the owner of said house got ready for bed.

"Ramona."

"Yeah, Scott?"

"…Do you think I'd be the greatest Power Ranger ever?"

"Well you'd have to be better than Tommy."

"You mean the original Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Red, Turbo Red, and Dino Thunder Black?"

"…Yeah, sure."

The two turned over to go to sleep. Ramona turned off her light, with Scott doing the same to his. The couple lay silent for a few minutes, but Scott said one more thing.

"Ramona."

"Yeah, Scott?"

"…I'm gonna kick Tommy's ass."

"Good for you, babe. Now go to sleep."

Scott gained the skill of "Resolve"!

+10 Motivation  
-20 Laziness

And so, Scott went to sleep feeling more epic than ever.

…or so he thought…

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the first episode of Mighty Morphin Pilgrim Rangers. I had fun making this. Just tell me if you want to see more episodes, guys! 8000 words! YEAH BUDDY!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	3. Episode 3

A/N: Episode 3! I mean, Chapter 3! The rangers need Zords...but how? And what's next on the League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends agenda after taking over Rita and Zedd's powers and base? Let's see what happens this episo...chapter!

"WHAT? NO TYRANNOSAURUS?"

Scott freaked out after Ramona told him that there were no Dinozords. Our "hero", wearing a red shirt with two lighter red shaded stripes running across the middle. Ramona, wearing a pink blouse sporting dark pink goggles, facepalmed as she tried calming him down. The entire happy avacado looked over as Ramona slapped Scott for being toi loud. Wallace, in a blue button up shirt; Kim, in a dark yellow jacket; and Stephen, in a black shirt with white on the ends of the sleeves...just talked amongst themselves...

"Why are we color coded?" Stephen said as he lokked around at his teammates. "I mean, it's like saying 'HEY! WE'RE THE POWER RANGERS! KILL OUR FAMILIES!'"

"Wow, guy; way to be a downer." Wallace said as he took a sip of coffee. "It was probably a coincidence. It probably won't happen again." Stephen rolled his eyes at the comment while Kim tried her hardest to maintain her composure amongst Stephen's griping and Scott's whining.

"Men." She said before taking a sip of coffee and laying her head down on the table.

"Why not? It's not fair!" Moaned Scott some more. "I think it's only fair that since I'm starting out, I should get a Tyrannosaurus!"

"Scott! Lord Zedd destroyed those! There ARE no Dinozords!" She tried telling Scott, but he wouldn't listen.

"Then I want the Dragonzord! A nice flying one that can turn into a humanoid!" Scott said, attempting to act like a robot.

"Rito destroyed that one!" Ramona quickly replied. Scott thought to himself and then asked...

"What about the A-"

"Destroyed when Rita and Zedd destroyed the Ninja Power Coins. No Ape Zord."

"Well...what about the Shogunzords?" Scott asked.

"That was...um...well..." Scott sat back with a sly grin as Ramona tried in vain to figure out where the Shogunzords were.

"Well?" Scott felt as though he won...which earned him a a smoothie thrown at his face. The young idiot got up and pointed at Ramona.

"YOU! I win this argument-"

FACT-Out of the 327 arguments Scott and Ramona have had, Ramoma has won 326"

"-and you have to get mad! Why I-" Scott was interrupted by a death glare from Kim, signaling for him to shut up.

Wait...

Sorry, my bad.

Shut the **hell **up.

Scott complied as sat down shyly; Kim sat back down and put her hands on her head.

"Scott, just stop whining. As the leader of this outfit, it makes US look bad if we're being lead by a child." Kim said. "Get over it. No Tyrannosaurus, no Dragon, no Ape with swords, and no shogun. We'll get new zords when we get them...OK?" Kim looked back at Scott, who appeared to be tearing up when he heard "get over it.", making Kim pinch her forehead in frustration.

"Why wasn't Ramona leader?" Kim muttered. Upon hearing this, Ramona smiled a bit,.glad to hear that she has some support.

Ramona gained +10 Confidence Boost!

The Rangers' communicators went off and they all went off into a corner of the building.

"This is Ramona. What is it Zordon?"

"Rangers, come to the command center quickly. I have good news."

"On our way, Zordy." Ramona ended the transmission. The rangers activated their teleporters and went up as colored streaks into the sky.

*Command Center*

The five touched down into the base, and Alpha greeted them.

"Hello, Rangers!"

"Hey, weird saucer headed robot..." Stephen replied.

"I'm Alpha, Stephen." Alpha 5 said, a bit offended that Stephen didn't know his name.

"Whatever." Stephen walked away, leaving behind a very miffed robot.

"What's up, Zordon?" Wallace asked the big blue head.

"Alpha and I have found a way to acquire you new zords." Zordon said, making You-Know-Who to jump for joy.

"Yes! New giant robots!" He danced in the middle of the Command Center, displeasing his team.

"Yes. New Zords." Zordon said. "I have talked to my old friend Ninjor about the new team, and he has decided to create new Zords for you."

"Who's Ninjor?" Kim asked.

"The dude who created the Power Coins and Zords." Ramona replied.

"I thought you created them, Zordon." Wallace said.

"No, Wallace; I had only found them in a desert. Ninjor is the true creator."

"Oh, goodie...our mentor's a thief..." Stephen quipped. "But then again...'Finder's keepers'..."

"He has new Zords just for you. You will need to go retrieve them. However...we can only teleport you to the desert where Ninjor lives. His domain is shrouded in magic, and even our teleporters can not teleport you through his own powers. You must make the journey on foot."

"It's all good guys" Ramona said, "I've walked over their before. I remember the way."

"Good job, Ramona!" praised Zordon, "That kind of initiative is just what this team needs!"

Ramona glowed with confidence due to the praise she got from the old sage.

Ramona gained +20 Confidence Boost!

"But Rangers...there is one more thing you must know." Zordon's tone quickly turned somber, gaining the Ranger's extra attention.

"The Seven Exes have over-powered Zedd and Rita, sending them back in the jar. Gideon now has control of both of the villains' magic staffs. And with the putty clay in their hands, they can conjure an army of Putty Patrollers and Z Putties."

The Rangers looked at each other in solemn surprise, not knowing what to make of this. Ramona, especially, felt bad about this.

Ramona lost -15 Confidence

"Well we can't leave now." Kim said. "What if Gideon tries to invade again?"

We have a back up plan for just the occasion. Now Rangers, I suggest you go now so you can waste no time.

The five agreed and awaited telelortation. Alpha typed in the coordinates and sent the rangers to the desert.

*Serpentera*

The inside of Serpentera was covered in wires as The Katanyagis were busy with renovating the old thing. Meanwhile, Patel had been spending the past few minutes sculpting cronies with Finster's clay; the cronies resembled his female harpy harem. Gideon walked over and nodded his head, glad to see some new villains.

"Good. I'm glad you have been able to use the clay to create...'competent' lackies, as compared to Zedd's mindless dimwits." Graves complemented Matt.

"Thank you, Gideon." Matt replied. "The new rangers can't defeat my new harpies!"

"Good. I plan on having new monsters...who are more...monstrous. I mean...really...a cab monster? A troll? A purse? A pedophilish 'See Monster'? Those two knew nothing. Rita and Zedd have been replaced by modern thinking. And with it, we shall end the life of Scott Pilgrim and bring Ramona to us! And maybe take over Toronto if I feel like it..." Gideon looked over at the telescope that used to belong to Rita and spied the team of five in a desert in California.

"And this is the perfect time to attack Toronto." Gideon informed his team. "The Rangers have left and are going to visit Ninjor."

"How do you know that?" Roxie asked.

"Because I recognize this from that TV Show. The teens were in the same desert looking for Ninjor. And now Scott and company are searching for him. Well we can't have THAT, now can we?" Gideon walked away from the telescope and lifted the Z Staff.

"Matt. Take these 'G Harpies' and show them off to our new friends." He said, zapping the clay models and Patel, sending them to the rangers' location. He then turned his attention to a nearby rock.

"And as for Toronto...well...let's show them a good time." He zapped the rock with a jolt of magic lightning, creating a new monster ready to destroy Toronto.

*Desert*

"I'm just saying; a costume change would be good." Wallace said. "I mean, c'mon; this drab clothing is so...90s. We need a modern styling of clothes."

"Hey, Wallace" Stephen interrupted, "I'm gay too; you don't see me showing it off..."

Wallace rolled his eyes as he continued walking. The five walked towards a sand dune, but were intercepted by a glowing purple light. Matthew Patel appeared before them, leading his female G Harpies. The team got into a fighting stance, ready for a battle.

"Rangers! Get ready for a battle of epic proportions!" Patel raised his arms to signify the size of the battle. "You ALL will fall victim to the G Harpies!"

The purple shaded harpies wore purple penny tees with the G Symbol in the center of their chest. They had a darker shade of purple shorts and brown combat boots. They had claws on their hands, and each had cat-like eyes. They all flew with wings on their backs, similar to the Tenga warriors of ranger past. The rangers, surprised by this new development, grabbed their morphers for the impending fight.

"Let's go guys!" Scott rallied his troops. They got into position as Scott let out his decree.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"HARPIES! ATTACK!" Patel commanded as the rangers morphed.

"MASTO-DAAAAAH!" Wallace and the others' morphing sequence was interrupted by the army of harpies. They decided to fight since they had no time, and went to work trying to rid themselves of the army.

Scott ducked a punch and kicked one away. He pushed one away and roundhoused two into another harpy. Another two harpies flew from behind Scott and grabbed his arm. He flipped them off and punched them away. But four more tackled him to the ground from his side and began a stomp-out on poor Scott.

Kim and Stephen fought back to back, using rocks, fists, and kicks to keep every harpy at bay. Two pushed the two away from each other, followed by grabbing them by their arms and flying off with them. The harpies carried the two rangers across the air; they flew them across the air and had them collide in mid-air, sending them to crash onto the ground hard on their faces!

Wallace jumped up and kicked one harpy away. Another harpy grabbed his foot and flipped him onto his back. Wallace got up, groggy from the flip, and ran towards another line of bird-women. He parried one punch and sweep kicked one, taking her down. Two came from behind and grabbed his arms, followed by two punching him in his stomach repeatedly, the young socialite hacking up wads of spit with every shot.

Six harpies cornered Ramona as she backed into the sand dune, brandishing her metal bat. She began wacking furiously...

"That's *cough* *cough* what she said..." Scott managed to immaturely put out before falling out of consciousness.

...around, hitting a harpy with every swing. Two harpies ducked a swing and dropkicked her into the dune. She hit the giant sand formation back first, the shock of pain causing her to drop her bat. She looked up...her last sight being a swift foot to her temple from Patel, sending her teetering into unconsciousness. All she could hear was Matthew Patel's maniacal laughing amongst the triumphant screeches of the harpies. But suddenly, she could hear another voice.

"HALT! I SHALL NOT HAVE EVIL WIN THE DAY!"

Ramona, almost out of it, opened her eyes and looked up. All she could see, however, was a blue blob moving around with lightning speed, attacking every purple blob. She finally gave in and succumbed to the call of sleep as she fell unconscious.

*Two hours later*

Ramona woke up, feeling a terrible aching pain in her head and back. The dropkick into the dune must still be affecting her she thought, and she managed to get up from the bed she was placed in. She looked around, noticing she wasn't in the desert anymore. A cave wall surrounded her, with a small bedside stand next to her with a lit candle on top of it. She got up and put her boots back on before walking out to see a shrine room, seemingly dedicated to the power coins. The five original dinosaurs' pictures were could be seen engraved across the room; under each was a Ninjazord's power coin engraving, each corresponding with which ranger each zord was possessed by. The other four rangers walked in from different rooms, looking around in marvel as well before greeting each other.

"Guys! You're alright!" Ramona said, elated that no one in her team wasn't severely injured.

"Yeah, well a concussion isn't normally received as okay..." Stephen groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Kim readied her hand and smacked the back of Stephen's head, sending him into a state of exreme pain.

"AGH! THE HELL?" Stephen angrily stared at Kim, who turned her head and emotionlessly said "Get over it. I was the other half of that collision, remember?" This made Stephen fume with rage, but made Kim smile with evil contentment.

"OK, so where are we?" Wallace asked, "And how did we get here? It's not the Half-Assed Poorly Made Plot Point Faries brought us here."

"I brought you! Glad to see you awake, rangers!"

The five looked behind them to see a being wearing blue samurai like armore, with gold trims on the visor. He carried a sword on his back, which he would use to fight...during the off chances he did fight.

"My name is Ninjor! The creator of the Power Coins!" He spoke in a unique tone of voice. He sounded loud and obnoxious, but heroic and confident, all at the same time. The rangers turned to him and said their weak "Hi"s and "Hello"s, which somewhat threw Ninjor off for a minute.

"Oh my..." he said with concern, "Zordon promised me a team of optimistic heroes! I wonder if I rescued the wrong group..."

"No..." Scott said, "It's just that my biggest enemies have come back and become even more powerful. And we couldn't even MORPH let alone get a hit in on those 'G Harpies'. This entire situation is just pure crap! We can't beat him! Gideon has magic beyond our powers, and six other powerful teammates. How do we beat THAT?" Scott whined.

"Scott's right..." Kim said, "What do we do to combat power like that?"

"We should just...stop...I mean...the fairness level is pretty low here..." Stephen added in. Ninjor, getting increasingly frustrated with the pessimism, interrupted the pity party.

"I have heard ENOUGH!" The sage emphatically exclaimed. "You know, years ago, I met a team of heroes who were in the same predicament as you. They're Zords were destroyed, their powers were gone, and they walked all the way to my residence in the desert trying to get some help. However, I turned them down due to the fact that I felt that they didn't deserve my help. But when they told me that they would go fight Zedd without their powers and showed me their courageousness in battle with Tengas, I felt obligated to bestow upon them new powers. And now I see you, in the same predicament…but now, I would love to help you five! But all of the pessimism, all of the 'we're done for' statements, all of the defeated talk-I want it to end now, please! You are The Power Rangers. You must believe that you can! It's one thing to have the powers; but it's another thing to have the confidence to believe you can do it. I believe you can."

Ninjor raised his right fist, amidst confusion from the five heroes.

"I believe. Do you believe?" Ninjor asked. The rangers did nothing for a brief second, somewhat confused by Ninjor's corniness. Scott walked over and raised his right fist along with Ninjor.

"I believe!" Scott said, feeling a surge of confidence running through him again. He looked back at his team, hoping for them to join him. Ramona walked up and raised her right fist as well.

"I believe. I always have." She said, glancing over at Scott with a smile. A few seconds passed before the wary three turned into two.

"I believe." Wallace said as he raised his right fist and joined Scott and Ramona. "You can't get rid of me, Scotty." He taunted as he winked at Scott, who sighed to himself.

Stephen sighed and walked up to the group.

"I believe." He said as he raised his right fist. "I might as well. I've been with Scott all this time. Might as well show consistency."

The group of five looked over at the last one remaining, Kim, who raised he eyebrow and gave them a

"Seriously?" look. She finally succumbed to the pressure and went over to raise her right fist.

"I hate the corniness of this whole thing, but I have to join up. I believe." Kim raised he right hand and joined in the confidence train.

Power Rangers gain +50 Confidence boost!

"Now Rangers! You have the confidence, but now you need the Zords!" Ninjor led them out of the cave to a jungle area in the back of his residence. The rangers were about to be introduced to their new mechs, much to Scott's excitement, but the communicator's chime went off. Crowding around Ramona, the team listened in to the conversation.

"Rangers! I have some urgent news!" warned Zordon.

"Zordon! We're almost about to get or Zords!" Ramona responded.

"But Gideon has released a rock golem monster in Uptown Toronto. He's made him immediately giant, and he's destroying the buildings, just a week after the last attack. Rangers, you must hurry."

"Right! Zordon! We'll be right there!" Ramona said. "Ninjor, we need to hurry this up! Our town is under attack!"

"Right! I shall fetch your new Zords now!" He said, but suddenly, a flash of lightning crashed in-between the Rangers and Ninjor, sending them falling back. The six looked up to see…

…Gideon!

"Gideon!" Ramona jumped up, "What the hell are you doing here?" She said to her former boyfriend, who lifted his staff onto his shoulder and walked towards Ninjor. He zapped the old master in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He fell on his chest, in pain from the strike. The Rangers ran over to check on him, and Scott turned around to confront Gideon, who walked towards a group dozen of animals. Scott got up and rushed towards the League leader, who swiveled around and kicked Scott square in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree. Gideon gave Scott a smile grimace, and finished making his way towards the animals. He zapped one and put it inside of a small carrier ball that hovered around him. He raised his Power Coin, which let out a small green electrical charge that zapped the animal in the carrier. Ramona looked over and saw what Gideon had in this hand.

"THE GREEN POWER COIN!" Ramona screamed. She contacted Zordon, who was still waiting for the team.

"Zordon! Gideon is here! And HE'S the one who had the Green Power Coin! And now he's trying to possess one of the Zords Ninjor was trying to give us!"

"Oh no! You must not let him succeed in the evil making process! Alpha and I shall deal with this Rock Golem. You deal with Gideon."

"Yes, Zordon! Ramona out!" Ramona and the Rangers banded together and stood straight, ready to bravely go into battle. Wallace, with the first strike, threw a rock at the coin in Gideon's hand, knocking it out of his hand and disrupting the evilification process. Gideon turned around, giving the five a death stare.

"So…you DO want a fight? Well…I've always wanted to join Make-A-Wish; how about I give you five your DYING REQUEST!" He created an army of G Harpies, which perturbed the Rangers. The five looked at each other and got ready to fight. They rushed in, not caring about the morphing sequence. Fighting valiantly, they each were beaten down and thrown down to the ground; however, they would get up after each major blow and try to fight, surprising the G Harpies and Gideon. Ninjor, seeing this, jumped up and drew his sword, ready to help defend the rangers. He jumped in and began slashing away in an effort to help the team.

"Go! Now! I'm trying to give you time to activate your abilities! I can hold them off, but I don't know for how long!" Ninjor said as he held off a group of harpies trying to get to the rangers. He pushed them away, but was tackled down by another group, who began trying to tear off his armor. The rangers pulled out their morphers and Scott led them in the sequence.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tricerotops!"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The rangers, fully morphed, ran into the fight fully charged and stronger. Wallace, Stephen, and Kim jumped into battle with the Harpies with Ninjor, while Scott and Ramona rushed for Gideon.

*Command Center*

"Zordon! The rangers are busy with Gideon and his G Harpies! But how can we defend Toronto against Rockstar?" Alpha asked worriedly.

Zordon, calm as always, responded with "Well we could never ask for the Aquatian Rangers to come back down here to risk their lives once again. Alpha, we have no other choice." Alpha knew what he was talking about, and immediately reached under the control panel for a black box with a controller.

"Alpha…reactivate The Shogun Zord!"

"Aye aye, Zordon!" Alpha activated the controller, which activated the five Shogunzords that rested in the mountains of California. The five zords-red, blue, black, yellow, and white-turned on and burst through a mountain wall, on their way to the battlefield.

The five humanoid shoguns ran as fast as they could to Toronto, in a formation with the red one in front, the blue and white ones in the middle, and the black and yellow (hehe, puns…) ones in the back. Each one held up a ninjutsu hand sign, signifying a major change. The red ape-like one teleported first, restructuring itself into a torso. The blue wolf-like zord and white crane-like zord teleported away and formed into two arms. The last two zords, the black frog-like zord and yellow bear-like zord, teleported off and crunched down to make legs. The five zords combined to the central red torso to create the Mega-Shogunzord. The Megazord, controlled by Alpha, landed in Toronto to confront Rockstar. Glad to get a fight, Rockstar taunted the Megazord with mild banter.

"HEY! YOU! READY TO GET ROCKED?" The rock beast said in what must've been the corniest pun said all day.

The Megazord, silent as always, got into position for a fight. The Mega Shogunzord charged at Rockstar, while at the same time Ramona and Scott charged towards Gideon.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Finally got this out! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Part 2...soon!

The Zords will debut next episode...erm, chapter! What shall they get? And who shall be Gideon's queen of darkness?

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Episode 4

A/N: Here we go! Part 2!

In the jungle behind Ninjor's lair, the rangers and Ninjor fought against the forces of Gideon in an epic battle for the new zords. Morphed and in control, Wallace, Kim, and Stephen fought along-side Ninjor to beat back the G Harpies. The four brought a fight to the purple demons, but no hit would keep the harpies down for a minute. The rangers were stumped as to how to beat the harpies, but they kept up their "Keep beating them down until we find a solution" strategy.

Meanwhile, Scott and Ramona doubled teamed Gideon, who seemed to be a challenge, even for the powered couple. Scott rolled out of a lightning strikes way, but was caught by a kick to his back. Ramona kicked Gideon's chest and kicked him into a tree, knocking his back into the trunk. Scott summoned his sword and jumped off of Ramona's shoulders. The Red Ranger readied his blade, and then slashed Gideon across his chest! Backing up, the new dark lord checked his chest to find it gushing his blood from the blade. Fuming with rage, Gideon grabbed his staff and zapped wildly in the Red and Pink Rangers' direction, hoping for a hit. Scott and Ramona held their weapons aiming for Gideon's head, signaling his end. Gideon looked up and scowled at the sight of his two enemies having him by his neck.

Kim, tired and weak, continued to hack and slash with her dual knives. With one lucky shot, she sliced both of a harpy's breasts, and continued to watch the demon as it deflated and finally self immolated. She looked at her knives and looked up to see another harpy run for her. She jumped up and landed on her shoulders, confusing the harpy as to where she was. Kim stabbed the harpy's boobs and jumped off in time to witness it deflate and burn, same as the last one she attacked. She finally figured out the weakness of The G Harpies. And while it may've disgusted her, she was still relieved to find a way to destroy the harpies. She yelled out to her teamomates of the secret, which weirded them out as well. Kim told them to watch as she demonstrated her findings on another harpy. The team watched as it deflated and immolated.

"Wow...that's kinda sick..." Wallace said. "But hey, it's a lead!" Wallace concluded as he summoned his bo staff and popped the breasts of two harpies, who were destroyed. Wallace, with his spiked black brass knuckles, popped as many breasts as he could, destroying a multitude of harpies on his own. During this time, you could say he replaced the harpies' faces with that of another...

"GAH! TAKE THAT JULIE! YOU BITCH!"

Ninjor sliced several breasts open, a practice that somewhat made him feel unnerved. "This is somewhat disturbing to me, but I do what I must!" He said before slashing the remaining harpies. The four heroes looked at their handiwork with pride and success, and then turned their attentions to Gideon. The remaining rangers and Ninjor drew their weapons and held them towards Gideon's head.

"Your plan's done, Gideon." Stephen said. "Time to turn yourself in."

"Hehe...think you're so cool, hub Stills?" Gideon painfully said, cringing with each word.

*Downtown Toronto*

Rockstar was on his back, a victim of an attack from The Mega Shogunzord. The Megazord grabbed Rockstar and threw him back down into the street with a body slam. Drawing its sword, the Megazord went for the final kill as it's blade's energy manifested around it as fire.

*Jungle*

Gideon looked at his staff, which to his surprise began emitting some form of energy. He stared closely into the staff, almost as if he was seeing a vision. The rangers were perplexed by Gideon's creepy staring.

"What's up with him? He just keeps staring at that staff." Kim said.

"He may be hallucinating." Ninjor said. "The evil energy of the staff may be somehow invading his mind."

Gideon looked closely, seeing a ghostly vision of a dark figure with horns, shrouded in the darkness as he laughed maniacally. Gideon fell unconscious and slumped over, lying on the ground.

"Gideon!" Ramona yelled.

"He may be dead..." Scott said. "...WE WIN!" That outburst earned the Red one a slap from Ramona.

"You idiot! He may be evil, but we're Power Rangers still! We have to make sure he doesn't die!" Ramona said, which confused the other four. Ninjor agreed with her on that point.

"She's correct!" Ninjor said. "You must find some way to keep him alive!"

The rangers groaned but agreed to the conditions. They crouched down, but were confused once again by the stopping of blood pouring out of Gideon's chest. They looked in Gideon's shirt, and were appalled by the healed chest! The gash had magically healed itself somehow...but that was just the beginning. The Z Staff began flashing in different colors before discharging with such electrical brilliance that it sent the rangers and Ninjor flying backwards! Gideon opened his eyes and sat up, dark energy flowing around him. The staff stopped sparking, but the finished result was the Z Staff tramsforming into a "G" Staff! Gideon stood up and suddenly closed his eyes. He could see the Shogunzord ready to finish Rockstar, which would simply just not do...

"ROXIE!"

He telepathically yelled, which was heard by said evil ex back in the base. Sleeping, she was startled to hear Gideon's voice echoing throughout Serpentara. She looked around, trying to find out where the heck he was.

"Roxie! I'm talking to you telepathically!" Gideon said. "I need you to end your break for a minute. Stop the Shogun Megazord real quick. Rockstar is in dire straights."

"Hehe...fine." she said, getting up from her chair and grabbing her katanas from the desk next to her. Gideon lifted his staff in the air in unison with Roxie lifting her staff. The staffs released a mystical lightning; and when they collided, the bolts struck evil ex grew 100 feet tall and found herself standing in the way of The Shogun Megazord's fire blade. She drew her blades and interrupted the charging sequence, slashing the sword out of the Zord's hand. The Megazord looked up to see Roxie with two katanas with a red, sparking energy flowing around them.

"Hehe, these new energy swords Gideon whipped up work pretty nice. Time I put them to an even better use!" She jumped into the air and slashed the robot's arm, sending it back. She continued to slash away, sparks flying due to the large amount of slashes. Roxie jumped in the air again, but the robot caught one blade, prompting her to use the other one. The Megazord caught that blade as well and kicked her backwards! The ninja girl, holding onto her chest, looked up menacingly at the mech and said-

"You kicked me in the boob."

Roxie, at breakneck speed, continued her assault on the Megazord. It caught her bladed one more time and tried to finish her off. But-

"YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME, DID YOU?"

Rockstar screamed as he fell back down to earth, using his rock mace to bash the Megazord's head! The backed up as Roxie's swords began glowing even brighter!

"My swords say it's time I finish this!"

She threw one sword at the Megazord and it hit its target, lodging itself in the chest. Roxie snapped her fingers and the sword began discharging an electric shock that engulfed the zord. Spark flew around inside the cockpit of the zord while sparks flew from the control pad Alpha was using to control the Shogunzords.

"AYIYI! ZORDON, ROXIE IS CAUSING MAJOR DAMAGE TO THE SHOGUN MEGAZORD!" The robot said to Zordon.

The Megazord one knee and losing power, it looked up to see Roxie with her sword in the air.

"Bye." She said before a final slash! The Command Center was covered in sparks flying in all directions as The Megazord's finally fell onto his side and exploded in a fiery display. The pieces of the Shogun Megazord, scattered around downtown Toronto, were teleported by The Katanyagis to their base.

"Zordon...The Shogun Megazord...it's gone...the exes destroyed it and stole it's parts." Alpha, in a somber tone, said. Zordon sighed and looked at Alpha.

"Alpha, this is a sad day indeed. One of the last vessels of the olden days of power rangers...gone at last."

*Jungle*

Gideon, holding the Rangers off by fighting them, had successfully distracted the Rangers long enough for Roxie to do her job.

"Well will ya look at that! And just like that...no more Mega Shogunzord!" He taunted, laughing evilly.

"NO! What did you do to it?" An extremely pissed off Scott said, wishing he had gotten a chance to ride The Shogunzords.

"Good 'ole Roxie blew it up. I knew I could count on her!" He said before zapping the Rangers with a barrage of lightning bolts that also set up a nice smokescreen for Gideon. He zapped the three animals again and placed them back into their carriers. He held up the green coin and began the syncing ritual. Once the smoke cleared, the Rangers looked up to see Gideon surrounded three animals with green energy flowing around them.

"I'll take these to go, thank you!" He said, teleporting out of the area before Scott could attack him. The Red Ranger fell on his knees and began hitting the ground in frustration, angry about not being able to rescue the animals. His team walked up to him in order to comfort him.

"You pussy." Kim said.

...Or not.

"Red Ranger, you may he upset, but keep in mind that you can reclaim the Green powers along with the animals!" Ninjor said.

"Yeah...we can." Scott got up. "But what about The Shogunzord?"

"Unfortunate, but at least it died a hero." Ninjor said.

"But it was captured by the exes." Kim said. Ninjor was caught off guard by that and tried to switch the subject.

"Rangers! You must ready your new Zords! I shall present them to you!" Ninjor pulled five animals from the group and presented them to the Rangers.

"You had the power of the Dinosaurs and the speed of the Ninja! But now, you are ready for...The Next Evolution!" Ninjor started with Ramona.

"Ramona, The Pteradactyl was the Zord of Pink. But now, you possess the equally as deadly Hawk Zord!"

A hawk flew over towards Ramona and landed on her shoulder. She held up her Power Coin and synced the Hawk with it. Ninjor walked up to Kim.

"Kim, the yellow ranger controlled a Sabre-Toothed Tiger; but you will control The Cougar Zord!"

A cougar kitten ran out and "pounced" Kim, who was somewhat excited over the prospect of having a deadly mountain lion as a weapon.

"Sweet!" She said as she petted the predator.

"Stephen! The Mastodon was a past zord used by the Black Ranger! But you receive the Elephant Zord!"

Stills looked down at the baby elephant as Stephen held out his Power Coin. After syncing, the Black Ranger knelt down and petted the elephant calf.

"Wallace! The Blue Ranger commanded The Tricerotops! You receive, The Rhino Zord!"

A baby rhino ran out and tackled Wallace down! Wallace pulled out his Power Coin and synced the two together. Ninjor walked up to Scott, who was eager to receive his animal.

"Scott. The Red Ranger commanded The Tyrannosaurus Rex. You shall get another king of the wild..."

"A lion?"

"No."

"A Gorilla?"

"No."

"A Falcon?"

"No."

"...A human!"

"...Scott, do you know what dinosaurs were said to have evolved into?"

"...Humans?"

"No. Birds!"

A baby Eagle flew from the back, landing on Scott's shoulders. Scott synced his Power Coin with the eagle and patted her head.

"The Eagle Zord! Rangers, I hope that these new Zords can assist you in battle soon! I know that you will take great care of these Zords!" Ninjor said.

"Wait, Ninjor, what about those animals?" Kim said, pointing to the other seven animals hiding.

"They will come to your aid when the time arrives." Ninjor said.

"Well guys, I think Toronto needs us." Ramona said. "Ninjor, how do we activate the Zords?"

"Just raise up your coins and the Zords will react."

"Thank you, Ninjor. For everything." Wallace said. "We'll try not to kill these little adorable creatures!" He began pinching the elephants cheeks, and it responded by trumpeting in his ear. "OW!" He screamed. Ninjor thumbs upped the Rangers, giving them an eager disposition

**ON THE INSIDE: "They're gonna get destroyed in 50 episodes...guarenteed."**

"Let's go, Rangers!" Ramona said.

NEXT EVOLUTION ZORDS! ACTIVATE!" The team called out as they raised their coins in the air. The five animals sparked with electricity and grew into giant, color coded robots! The Hawk was pink, the Cougar was yellow, the Elephant was black, the Rhino was blue, and the Eagle was red.

**Power Rangers equip Zords!**

**+50 Power**

**+30 Speed**

**+100 Size**

**+1,000,000 Coolness**

The Zords instantly ran onto the battlefield and confronted Roxie and Rockstar. The two giants stepped back as The Zords roared with intensity.

"Alright, guys" Scott said, "Let's seeee..." Scott pulled out a large manual entitled "Official Guide to The Eaglezord". He studied it closely...and finally said, "Alright! We have a single battle mode! Let's try it!" Scott pulled the lever, making The Eaglezord fly into the air! The Zord shifted itself and transformed into a humanoid robot with wings!

"Red Battle Zord!" Scott yelled. The Zord screeched as the others tried to follow suit!

"Let's go!" Ramona called out as the others chimed in. They each pulled a lever in their Zord, causing their animals to transform into a humanoid Zord. The Rhino was a humanoid with a rhino helmet, The Elephant had a "Trunk" sword and an elephant head shield, The Cougar had the mouth open up with the head inside like a cougar head helmet, and The Hawk had wings on its back with a Hawk Helmet. The five Zords stood and flew together as explosions went off behind them, startling them.

"Whoa, that was creepy..." Stephen said.

"And quite a waste of explosives..." Kim quipped.

"Oh goodie! More robots to smash!" Rockstar jumped for joy.

Roxie was not amused. "...So? You got animals. It's not like-"

"BARRAGE AND CONFUSE HER!" Scott rushed in foolheartidly. The other Rangers stared in total shock.

"SCOTT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The Pink Ranger Ramona screamed. "SCOTT!"

"HAAA! NO WAY! LEROOOOOOOY...JEEENKI-***POW!***" Roxie spin-kicked Scott's Zord backwards into Ramona's Zord, which fell on top of Kim's Zord, which toppled onto Wallace's Zord, which fell on Stephen's Zord! The Rangers, feeling ashamed, could hear low, mechanized groans.

"What the hell are those noises?" Kim asked in bewilderment.

**FACT: Even mechanized animal Zords feel embarrasment**

Roxie laughed her tail off looking at the embarrasing display of "ranger-ism". "Ha! Learn your places! Ya can't fight a master swordsman like me! I'm the best ninja to ever swing a sword!"

"Y'know, behind Stephen." Kim teased.

"Haha, gay joke here, gay joke there...you're a cunt." Stephen professionally put.

"Alright guys, we need to start LISTENING to each other. Like, y'know, formulating plans!" Ramona said. "C'mon guys! I know we can get this working properly!" The other Rangers, barring the corny speech, actually agreed with Ramona. They each grabbed their controls and had them run at the villains in a wall formation.

"TORNADO WALL!" The Rangers called out as the five Zords twisted around and created a tornado, crashing into The Villains and knocking them down! The Rhino Battlezord charged at the backside of Roxie and impaled her in the backside!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed bloody murder as Roxie squirmed in pain. And then Stephen made a terrible lesbian joke. (Implying that GOOD lesbian jokes exist...)

"The first time anything besides plastic and Gideon have penetrated you, huh?" Stephen said.

(What'd I say? Somewhat terrible...)

The Hawk Battlezord and Eagle Battlezord flew over Rockstar and picked him up. They carried him in the air and dropped the rock golem onto Roxie! The girl screamed in pain as Rockstar continuously said "My bad! My bad!" The Elephant Battlezord drew raised its fists with a tusks and began punching the girl and rock freak repeatedly! With no sign of stopping, the Elephant Battlezord practically cut and bruise the two villains. The Zords formed a line to regroup and saw how Roxie and Rockstar were struggling to get up.

"I think we need to combine these things!" Ramona said. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The rest of the team agreed. Ramona glowed with happiness as she felt like the leader. She was surprised Scott wasn't saying anything about her taking command. But she couldn't focus too much on that.

"NEXT EVOLUTION ZORDS! COMBINE!" They all cried out. Inside of each Zord popped out a "Power Button" from an NES it seemed. They each pressed it and The Zords began the process!

Each transformed back into their animal forms and ran forward in an epic sequence. The Black Elephant Zord charged forward and opened up in the middle. The tops of each side rose up and the legs folded in while the elephant head removed itself. The Zord formed into an exoskeleton of sorts with arms.

The Red Eagle flew in the air and removed its wings while folding its head down and its tail in, forming a body.

The Yellow Cougar Zord's and Blue Rhino Zord's legs folded in and the bodies folded upward, creating legs.

The Eagle Zord settled into The Elephant Zord's waist area and connected to its slender, sleak arms. The Cougar Zord and Rhino Zord connected to the Rhino Zord's upper thigh connectors, The Cougar was the left and The Rhino was the right. The Hawk Zord settled on the back of The Elephant Zord and a robotic head flipped out of the Hawk's body as the Hawk's head flipped into the body. The Hawk Zord settled in and lightning struck in the backdrop, as The Megazord was completed! The Power Rangers declared in unison-

"EVO-MEGAZORS! ACTIVATE!"

The Megazord turned on and did a dynamic pose as the symbols of each animals appeared in the background.

Roxie and Rockstar stood in amazement at The Megazord. Inside, the cockpit held all the Rangers. It was bright grey with the four Rangers surrounding Scott. The control panel for each ranger...was an NES Controller.

"Sweet." Scott said. "Just sweet."

"So how do we finish them?" Wallace said.

"Let me do the honor..." Stephen said with a devilish smile. He spied a port on his control panel along with a number pad. He looked at the manual and found the code section. He input a code and out popped a cartridge...for Punch Out!

"Haha! Let's go!" He popped the cartridge in the port and The Megazord got into a boxing stance. Roxie and Rockstar looked at each other and looked forward to see The Evo-Megazord running at them! It caught Roxie and suddenly the view goes to a Punch-Out overhead behind view of The Megazord. It punched Roxie continuously, each shot knocking her head back. After six shots, The Megazord stooped down and jumped up with a Star Punch! Roxie fell back and rolled onto her face. She got up and spit out blood.

"Heh, screw this! SEE YA!" Roxie ran away and turned herself smaller. Rockstar looked over at The Evo Megazord as Stephen punched in another code. A Legend of Zelda cartridge popped out and The Black Ranger put it in the cartridge.

"It's time we end this!" Ramona said. "SPIN SLASH!"

The Evo Megazord summoned The Elephant head as a shield with the trunk as a sword. The Megazord jumped into the air and spun around, giving Rockstar a giant slash as it spun! Rockstar fell onto his knees as he tried to hold himself together.

"Wasn't that a rocky finish!" The corny monster said as it finally fell and exploded! The Rangers cheered as Zordon and Alpha cheered in The Command Center. The Megazord posed in victory as it raised its sword and shield as if it had found The Tri-Force.

**Evo Megazord gained +100 Experience!**

"The Megazord is a video game geek...funny..." Kim said.

From out of nowhere, a giant-sized effigy of the Megazord popped up.

"A 1-Up?" Scott said. The Megazord grabbed the one-up from in front of it.

**Evo Megazord Gained a 1-Up!**

Back at the villain base, Gideon waited for Roxi to appear, which she did in a limping fashion. The worn and tired ninja chick plopped down on a couch and tried to get some rest after her battle with The Evo Zords. The girl looked up to see Gideon hovering over her, which made her sigh and sit up.

"You need something?" She said in an exasperated tone.

"You did good." Gideon said.

"Yeah...having my ass handed to by PILGRIM and company is a real accomplishment." She sarcastically remarked.

"No...it isn't." Gideon agreed. "But you and Rockstar helped me gauge the power of these new Zords. And it helped stall for some time." Gideon summoned three baby animals: a Komodo Dragon, a baby sea turtle, and a baby barn owl. Each animal had glows in their eyes as they flew, waddled, and walked over to Gideon. He held up the Green Power Coin and...wait...the coin was different.

"What..." Gideon inspected the coin closely. Instead of a dragon foot print...an arrow with four prongs jutting out of it was engraved in it. He tried remembering what it resembled...and that's when it hit him! Inside of his mind, a roar went off in his head. He then immediately remembered...

"...The White Power Coin!" Gideon said. He looked over at his animals, who glowed white with purity. He looked down at his coin and gripped it tightly.

"This coin was created by good. The Dragon Coin would've been much better and easier to control." He walked over to the exit. "I must get the Katanyagis with my help to re-program this coin. This coin's under new management."

Roxie stared at the exit as Gideon went through, but didn't have enough interest to follow and fell back asleep.

*Command Center*

The Rangers were congratulated by Alpha, Zordon, and Ninjor as the animals roamed freely. Alpha spent much time trying to keep the baby animals from tearing up his center.

"STOP CHEWING THOSE WIRES!" The robot smacked the Cougar, which backed away from the area.

"Rangers, you handled those villains very well." Zordon said. "Hopefully this will help you immensly as you fight Gideon and his team."

"I must commemorate you, Rangers! You did well!" Ninuor said. "But wait...how did The Zords of my creation insert a video game motif into itself?" He wondered.

"I guess they adapted to us." Wallace said. "Scott loves games."

"Yeah! I guess they...combined with my thought processes..." Scott concluded.

"Either way, you all did well. Kim, you did especially well with finding the G-Harpies'...'interesting' weakness..." Zordon said as Kim chuckled.

"The best I could do..." She said, shrugging it off.

"And Ramona, you showed exceptional leadership skills today. Your veteran status helped with organizing almost every attack method."

"Thanks, Zordy..." She said, "I'll continue to better!" She turned around and said "Yessss!" While pumping her fist.

**Ramona gained +50 Leadership!**

"Go home and rest, Rangers. More battles await you soon." Zordon said. The Rangers pressed their coordinates and teleported back to Toronto.

*Scott-Ramona's (Mostly Ramona's) house*

Scott and Ramona were getting ready for bed, which always involved Scott's nightly routine of looking in each closet and door for burglars.

**FACT: Scott believes that robbers hide in closets and other doors, then wait until your asleep come out and brutally murder you. So Scott checks every door for robbers before he goes to bed.**

"You done?" Ramona asked. Scott closed the bathroom and said "Yep!"

Ramona and Scott hopped into bed and turned off each their lights.

"Ramona, you did great with leading today. And I love these new robots!" Scott said excitedly.

"Haha, thanks." Ramona laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't get upset at me for taking your role."

"Meh, you deserved it. I liked taking a backseat anyway." Scott said with a shrug, which shocked Ramona. She sat back up and faced Scott, who was still lying down.

"You...you're saying you let me take charge?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah." Scott yawned. "I figure I should let you take charge. You did have more knowledge."

Ramona was amazed that Scott actually let her take charge. She had thought that Scott was just being...Scott...and forgot what role he was. Ramona, with a big smile on her face, leaned over and kissed her Scott on the cheek and said "Thank you, Red Ranger." She lied back down and drifted off to sleep, thinking that she was lucky to have someone as great as Scott...

...yeah, sappy, but we need a bit of emotionalism in this story...

Meanwhile...in Quebec, a huge concert had just ended as thousands of fans exited the stadium. The main attraction was a young, sexy female hit star...Envy Adams! The singer, decked out in an elaborate sexy light purple catsuit with purple boots and a dark purple robe trailing behind her. The singer was being escorted to her backstage room by several security guards. They stood at the door as Envy walked into her room. She sat down and took off her platinum blond wig to reveal her natural, long red hair. As she looked up, her eyes widened as she focused on the terrifying sight of-

"Gideon..." Envy squinched her eyes, staring down her former manager/lover through the mirror. "I thought Scott killed you..."

Gideon chuckled and then looked at Envy with devilish red eyes. The singer gasped in fear before turning around and...wait...nobody was there.

"Huh?" She looked around constantly, trying to find Gideon. After a while, she she figured she was just tired from the constant touring and turned back around. She continued to remove her make-up as Gideon appeared in her mirror reflection! Envy screamed for help, prompting her security to bust through the door! Both were subdued with a quick shot of lightning from Gideon's staff! The Evil Ex Leader grabbed Envy's foot and dragged her through the mirror, where she disappeared into. The guards would later come to, completely blank-minded about the incident.

A/N: Weird way to end the episo...chapter...but it helps set up for the next arc!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
